Amor en linea
by Sakura Potter Rowling
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando en Hogwarts a alguien se le ocurre intalar computadoras con todo e internet?¡Aqui lo hacen para la clase de Estudios Mugles! Ginny conoce a un amiguito por ahí... CelestineBlaiseGinnyDracoCho...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1:

-Este año se estudiara tecnología muggle, en especial a lo que se refiere a la computación y el Internet- decía la profesora de estudios muggles Amanda Puccey .Era la primera clase del día, del primer día de clases, de hecho y sus alumnos no paraban de parlotear, enviar cartitas, hacer dibujitos etc... pero definitivamente no ponían atención, pero eso era algo que se podía remediar fácilmente- Como me imagino que nadie en su vida ha visto una computadora, aquí tendran el privilegio de conocerlas y no solo eso, si no tamben aprenderan a manejarlas, ya que el ministerio nos ha dotado de 20 computadoras, asi que...- hizo un movimiento con su varita y al instante aparecieron 20 computadoras en el salón- aquí tienen- dijo sonriendo ante los ojos curiosos de sus estudiantes, que por fin se habian callado.¿pero que esperan-pregunto impaciente¡frente a una computadora todos¡ahora-Al momento todos se hallaban serntados y atentos, bueno, casi todos...

-Ahora, todos pónganme atención... en especial a usted, señorita Weasley .

Ginny levanto la cabeza y sonrojada asintió.

No era que no le gustara la clase, ni que la aburriera, solo que estaba algo triste: Antes de entrar a clases habia visto a Michael Corner con su nueva novia: Cho Chang (N/A: gruñido por parte de todas las lectoras que odian a chang ) y luego había visto a Harry platicando con una tal Elizabet no se que, pero, mas que ver a sus antiguos dos amores felices con alguien más, lo que le molestaba realmente era Cho Chang¡primero por Harry y luego por Michael, parecia que la oriental nada mas queria hacerla sufrir, aun que dudaba que siquiera supiera de su existencia. Y tambien era, que se sentia sola, a pesar de que tenia 6 hermanos, no lo que le faltaba no era un amigo o algo asi, si no alguien que la llenara, un romance pues.

Al salir de clases seguia pensando en eso, de hecho, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien, que desgraciadamente resulto ser...

¡ fijate weasley! –Draco Malfoy se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, mientras que Ginny recogia sus libros y plumas.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- le respondio sarcástica, mientras se enderezaba y pisaba un papel que al parecer era de malfoy- oh, se te cayo algo- dijo pisando mas el papel.

¡Weasley¡quita tu sucio pie de mi dibujo!

¿dibujo- sonrio burlonamente¿tu dibujas¡por favor¿qué es¿Una caricatura tuya atrapando la snitch- se río, pero no le duro mucho el gusto ya que Malfoy la empujo y tomo el pedazo de papel, el cual tenía un escudo muy raro y feo dibujado.

-Ay Malfoy, al menos dibuja cosas bonitas, como yo.-ahora fue Malfoy quien río:

¿tú bonita- arqueo una ceja¿a comparación de que¿ de una gorila?

-de tu madre, Drakin- le respondio dándose vuelta y dejando a un Malfoy ardido, cosa que los Weasley no hacían muy a menudo.

♣♣♣

¡hola, bueno, este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean muy duros conmigo y dejenme revies diciendo que les gusta y que no.


	2. ¿Cúando nos vemos?

_**Capitulo 2¿Cuándo nos vemos?**_

**Bueno, todo lo que este en cursiva y alineado a la izquierda es la platica de Ginny y su amigo en el mesengger**.

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde el inicio de clases, o sea que estaban a mediados de noviembre. El centro de computación se había vuelto muy popular entre los estudiantes, en especial entre los de tercero en adelante, pues ahí podían echar novio sin reprobación de nadie y claro, insultar a sus profesores a gusto. A Ginny le encantaba ese lugar, pero solo había una razón: Ángel, su ciberamigo, cada vez que platicaba con el se sentía extremadamente feliz, como si fuera su novio o algo así...

Justamente mientras pensaba en el una ventanita le indico que Ángel se había conectado, por lo que se dispuso a charlar con el:

_Ángel:_

_¿Y bien¿Cómo has estado?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Pues bien, las clases un poco aburridas, pero bien._

_Ángel:_

_¿Y ya no estas triste por lo de tu ex novio?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_No, bueno, ya no me interesa tanto, aun que todavía me afecta verlo con su nueva novia._

_Ángel:_

_Pero ¿por qué?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Por que la chava antes quería con un niño que me gustaba y ahora con mi ex novio ¡parece que la trae en contra mía!_

_Ángel:_

_¿ah si¿y no me vas a decir quien es?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_No, por que si no vas a saber quien soy._

_Ángel:_

_¿y no quieres que lo sepa? por que yo si¡te quiero conocer ahora!_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_No es eso, es que me da un poco de miedo.._

_Ángel:_

_No te voy a hacer nada._

_Chica pelirroja:_

_No es eso lo que me da miedo_

_Ángel:_

_¿Entonces?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Que te decepciones_

_Ángel:_

_?de que!_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_¡de mi!_

_Ángel:_

_Yo soy el que debería tener miedo de que tu te decepcionaras de mi, estoy seguro que nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido._

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Entonces dime cuando nos podríamos encontrar_

_Ángel:_

_En el baile._

_Chica pelirroja:_

_¿Cuál baile?_

_Ángel:_

_¿Cómo que cual¡el de navidad¡En diciembre¿qué no escuchaste cuando lo dijeron hoy en el desayuno?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_me quede dormida_

_Ángel:_

_?Te quedaste dormida! Jajaja ¡lo dijeron como al cuarto para la nueve!_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_¡ya! Ni que fuera pecado! Mejor sígueme platicando del baile_

_Ángel:_

_¡ah, si! Jaja, bueno, va el 24 de diciembre para alumnos de cuarto en adelante... ¿de que año eres?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_De quinto._

_Ángel:_

_Ah, solo quería asegurarme de que pudieras ir, empieza a las 8:00 PM y se termina a las 12 de la noche y lo más importante¡ es de disfraces! Así que asegúrate de encontrar uno bueno para la noche._

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Ok, nos vemos hasta entonces..._

_Ángel:_

_¿ya te vas?_

_Chica pelirroja._

_Si, se supone que iba a hacer mi tarea y en vez de eso estoy platicando contigo¡perdí casi una hora!_

_Ángel:_

_Pero la perdiste platicando con alguien extremadamente carismático:_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Si, aja, lo que tu digas..._

Y se desconecto.

Ginny estaba consiente de la sonrisa estúpida que se había dibujado en su rostro, también estaba consiente de lo emocionada que se ponía cuando hablaba con "Ángel" y que su corazón se agitaba con cada palabra suya, pero, cuando pensaba en todo eso, solo podía llegar a una conclusión: Se estaba enamorando.

Salió del salón un poco mareada, no podía creer lo que había empezado a sentir por el chico¡ni siquiera lo conocía en persona! Se podría decir que lo que la estaba encandilando y dejando sin sueño eran un montón de palabras, y claro, su personalidad, pero estaba que el chico hasta podía ser un maestro o... ¡hasta Malfoy! La solo idea la hizo sonreír, no se imaginaba para nada a Malfoy diciéndole cosas bonitas, jajaja, aun que tomando las cosas mas en serio, esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, tendría que pedirle consejo a alguien...

♥♥♥

¿Bueno que tal?

Es el segundo capitulo, casi todo es la charla que tuvo con "Ángel", ah esa Ginny¿ya saben quien es Ángel verdad? Apuesto a que si¿ que creen que pasara en el baile¡ni yo lo se! Mientras tanto imagínense algo.

¡El próximo capitulo planeo que sea desde el punto de vista de "Ángel".

Ahora los reviews:

Babyjapan¡fuiste la primera en enviarme un review¡muchas gracias¡y gracias por tus observaciones¡intento mejorar lo más que puedo, por cierto, ya he leído tus fics, muy buenos, me fascinan, ojala sigas publicando.

Lara-Lm : Bueno, veras por lo de dibujar es que mi mejor amiga es excelente dibujando, mi otra amiga se la pasa decorando las hojas de las libretas (le quedan muy monas de veras) otra amiga hace un intento por dibujar, pero no le sale muy bien, mi mejor amiga de sexto quiere ser dibujante, mi papá dibuja y mi mamá y mi amigo Miguel Ángel ¡ o sea todos dibujan! Por lo que no es sorprendente que yo y mis personajes dibujen. Y bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala que también te guste como el anterior.

Ginny ForEver: si¿qué harán los magos por Internet¡lo mismo que nosotros! Seguro que no tardan en hacer una web solo para magos o algo así.

MoNi WeAsLeY¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo también te guste.


	3. Preparandose para el baile

Capitulo 3:

La sala común de Griffindor se hallaba repleta de estudiantes por las noches, algunos charlando, terminando tarea o simplemente sin hacer nada, por lo que era el lugar ideal para comentar secretos sin que nadie se enterara, o mas bien no escuchara. Por eso, cuando Ginny llego de hacer su tarea en el centro de computo se puso a buscar a sus dos amigas: Ágata Cardogan y Daisy Broomfleet . Ágata era una muchacha estudiosa, tímida y callada. Tenia la piel blanca y el cabello rubio y los ojos de un verde intenso. En cambio, Daisy era morena, no muy estudiosa y para nada tímida, era lo que se podía decir popular, después de todo, era muy agradable, pero muy noviera, cosa que no siempre le es muy agradable a las demás chicas. Pero con todo y defectos, Ginny quería mucho a su amigas.

Aparte de sus dos amigas, Ginny tenía otras compañeras de quinto, que eran Emma Quafflepuncher, una chava medio loca que no a todos caía bien; Minerva Cado, una niña bastante inteligente, pero muy reventada y Margharet , una chica igualita que Minerva, lo que le hacía muy divertida, pero muy castrosa de vez en cuando.

Y la lista de sus amigas podía seguir más: Luna y Celestine, solo había un pequeño problema con Celestine: era de Slytherin, era gemela de Daisy y cursaba el mismo año que ellas.

Por fin localizo a Ágata y a Daisy, que se encontraban enfrascadas en una conversación muy 'interesante' sobre quien era mas guapo: Baise Zabini o Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno está guapo- interrumpió Ginny pasmada por lo estúpido del debate- Son igual de patanes los dos.

Pero lo patán no les quita lo guapos- observo Daisy.

Quien es o no es guapo no me interesa, lo que quiero saber es sobre el baile.

¿Qué cosa?

Todo

Ay niña, -se lamento Ágata- ya ves, por quedarte dormida ahora nosotras te tenemos que informar sobre el baile.

si que desgracia- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo- ¡habla!

pues es de disfraces¿qué mas quieres que te diga?-

No espera, - dijo Daisy, como si una idea fugaz hubiera aparecido en su cabeza- ¿quien te dijo del baile?

eh...- se puso roja- un amigo.

¿un amigo?- Daisy sonrió y levanto una ceja burlona- ¿qué de pura casualidad se hace llamar "Ángel"

Ágata también sonrió y le dijo:

¿Te invito?

eh...-se sonrojo más- pues ...

Daisy y Ágata intercambiaron miradas cómplices y, dando un pequeño salto de alegría empezaron a cantar por lo bajo: '¡ A Virginia la invitaron al baile!'

¡Cállense!- les dijo, notando que algunos chicos, incluido su hermano las volteaban a ver.

Las chicas se callaron, pero se empezaron a reír por lo bajo, hasta que Ágata, todavía roja del ataque de risa, saco el tema de que se pondría en el baile.

No se- Contesto la pelirroja algo asustada¿y si llegaba el día y no encontraba traje?

Ah, por eso no se preocupen- dijo Daisy despreocupada- Enseguida voy por tu salvación Gin; y subió la escalera como bólido.

¿Qué clase de salvación?- le pregunto Ginny a Ágata, pero ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Aquí esta!- grito de repente Daisy extendiéndole una revista a Ginny; Tenía como titulo "Magic Fashion magazine" y traía una asombrosa colección de disfraces, el lugar donde los podías comprar, el precio y lugares llenos de rebajas.- Elige el que mas te guste y el sábado, cuando vayamos Hogsmeade te acompañaremos para que te lo compres.

mmm, pues ya que- murmuro resignada.

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna noticia ni ningún suceso que mereciera la pena contar, y llego el tan esperado sábado, día de visita a Hogsmeade.:

Celestine, como ya había dicho era la hermana gemela de Daisy e iba a Slytherin, pero eran buenas amigas, de hecho, ese sábado las acompaño a comprar los disfraces.

¿Qué tal si te disfrazas como Julieta cuando conoció a Romeo?- sugirió una hora después de entrar a la tienda, ya que Ginny no se decidía.

¿De Ángel?

¡Exacto!- exclamo Ágata sonriendo- ¡Disfrázate de Ángel para recibir a tu Ángel!

Mientras la convencían de que se comprara el disfraz de ángel llego el mejor disfraz de ángel que pudo encontrar: era una túnica blanca, las alas y la aureola eran plateadas y brillaban asombrosamente, traía un pequeño antifaz con pequeños brillantes de imitación y las zapatillas de tela también contenían los brillantes.

Es perfecto- dijo sonriente Daisy- te veras como una reina.

Ginny embozo una pequeña sonrisa:

OK, lo compro.

¡Celestine!- grito una voz en la puerta.

¿me hablan?- pregunto ella, volteándose para descubrir que su "amigo" Blaise le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡voy!- Se quedo un rato platicando con Zabini, durante unos 15 minutos, y cuando volvió venia con el, sonriente.

Les quiero presentar a un amigo-dijo agarrando a Zabini, que estaba muy nervioso, y su nerviosismo aumento cuando le presentaron a Ginny, cosa que las cuatro notaron, y mucho más la pelirroja;

mucho gusto- murmuro Blaise al tomar la mano de Ginny y se puso un tanto rojo, aun que por su piel morena no se notaba tanto.-bueno...a dios.

Se puso rojo, comento Ginny extrañada,- ¿por qué seria?

Bueno amiga, -explico Celestine- de hecho el me pregunto como te llamabas antes de

que se los presentara, así que leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que le gustaste.

Genial- respondió sarcástica- le gusto a un Slytherin. Cada vez voy peor.

♥♥♥

Realmente este capitulo no me gusto ,pero es k me acaba de morder un perro y tengo que hacer una yarea de mate, y pensar en como decirle a mi mamá que saque 6 en matemáticas, asi que no es mi culpa que la maldita inspiración se haya largado dejándome solo con un pedazo.

A preposito, quiero dejar un mensaje para una amiga mia muy querida :Brenda, el recuerdo de lo que paso en la esc. Con "E" Es HORRIBLE. Bye!

Ahora los reviws:

Ginny-ForEver: No soy buena para hacer los capitulos muy largos, es mas, en la escuela mi queridisima amiga Ana Karen siempre me muestra sus larguísimos resúmenes y otra amiga mia solo tiene mas sellos en historia por que largos sus resúmenes.

Bellatrix Felton: Pues no le segui muy pronto, pero lo continue ¿no?

Marce: si, yo tampoco me imaginaba a malfoy frente a una compu cateando, pero todo en la vida se puede, tu ten fé.

Lara-Lm: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, si ya se que son cortitos, pero no lo puedo evitar, en fin, tratare de hacerlos largos.

Igni¡k lindo que te guste! Prometo seguir escribiéndolo.


	4. El tan esperado día

4. El tan esperado día

_Ángel:_

_Faltan tan solo dos días para el baile, ¿ya tienes disfraz?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Obvio, ¿acaso creías que me iba a comprar el traje un día antes? ¡no me iba a dar tiempo de ensayar maquillaje!_

_Ángel:_

_OH, que terrible hubiera sido eso! Después de todo, es con antifaz, nadie iba a notar que no te habías maquillado._

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Tu lo hubieras notado, cuando me quitara el antifaz para que me vieras._

_Ángel:_

_Pues no me gusta mucho el maquillaje, las prefiero al natural_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Si tu lo dices... bueno ya me voy, ¿otra cosa?_

_Ángel:_

_Si ¿de que es tu disfraz? Para que pueda saber a quien busco: el mío es de príncipe, claro, no lo necesito por que ya lo soy, pero son exigencias de la vida..._

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Solo espero que en persona también seas un príncipe y no un sapo, pero mi disfraz es de ángel._

_Ángel:_

_¿tiene que ver con mi nick?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_Si_

_Ángel:_

_¿Y donde nos deberíamos encontrar?_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_En la entrada del gran comedor, y antes de que termine el baile nos quitamos los antifaces ¿sale?_

_Ángel:  
No es mala idea,_

_Chica pelirroja:_

_OK ,hasta dentro de dos días_

_Ángel:_

_Ok, adiós._

_-_mmm, ¿enamorado amigo?-murmuro Zabini junto al otro- pues, en ese caso, deberíamos considerar lo conveniente de tu relación con la oriental.

bah-le contesto el otro- solo quiero que tan buena esta está y sigo con la oriental-mintió, pues, muy en el fondo, sabía que mentía.

Bien, pero no te creo, con esos suspiros de enamorado y ojos de cordero a medio morir...

jajaja-rió con sorna- al menos yo tengo 2 opciones para el baile y...y

y para al cama- añadió rápidamente Blaise con una sonrisa totalmente estúpida.

y tú- continuo el, como si el comentario de Blaise no se hubiera producido-por el contrario, no tienes ni una sola opción. Salvo Pansy.

Pansy es fácil de conseguir, querido amigo, pero pensaba en alguien mas difícil, como la Weasley, por ejemplo-sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con un deje de maldad.

¿Weasley?- rió el- ¿quién querría estar con la weasley?

No lo se, -Pero Blaise ya había encajado todas las piezas del rompecabezas: el disfraz de la chica del chat, el vestido que había visto comprar a Ginny el sábado, el nick (chica pelirroja), no podía ser una simple casualidad. Pero no le iba decir nada su amigo, primero iba a dejar que le diera un paro cardiaco el sábado por la noche y después, se pondría a consolar a Ginny, o a quitarle el asco, que era lo mas probable que sucediera.

Pero, todavía había un problema: aun que el lo negara, Blaise sabia que su amigo no solo quería ver que tal estaba la chica, si no que había algo mas en el fondo, ¿amor acaso? Podía ser

¿Y bien? ¿a quien le interesaría la Weasley?

Pues, a mi- declaro finalmente Blaise, sin asomo de vergüenza (N/A: ¡No nos debería dar vergüenza admitir que alguien nos gusta)-Me interesa Virginia Weasley, Draco.

Draco Malfoy sonrió, ¿la Weasley? ¡por favor! ¡con tantos peces en el mar! ¿y tenía que ser ella la que le gustaba a Blaise! Bueno, eran los gustos de su amigo, pero, el, definitivamente no le gustaba ni un poquito Weasley.(N/A: ¿Qué cosas no?

Ginny estaba en el jardín, casi en los limites del bosque prohibido, con Michael. Ambos estaban tristes, cabizbajos. Michael le acababa de pedir ir al baile con el, y cuando le pregunto por Chang le contesto que habían cortado y la razón era, al parecer, que había alguien mas que le gustaba.

Es que Michael- le dijo con pena-no puedes venir a mi después de lo que paso con nosotros.

Michael asintió, como diciendo "Lo entiendo"

Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- siguió Ginny, pensando lo vació que se oían esas palabras.

No debí haberte dejado- musito Michael- No debí...

Pero lo hiciste- la pelirroja dijo esto un tanto ardida- y no hay vuelta atrás.

Cierto- dijo el, sentándose en una banca que había por ahí.

Ginny también se sentó, la conversación no era para nada divertida, pero era necesaria, para no tener resentimientos y poder empezar una nueva relación.

Platico un poco mas con Michael, y se quedo largo tiempo ahí, incluso después de que el se fuera. Estaba pensativa.

Alguien la observaba a lo lejos, Ginny sintió un escalofrío; Era Blaise y era escalofriante saber que alguien como el estaba interesado en ella, un slytherin con fama de llevar a todas las chicas con las que andaba a la cama, y ahora, a el le gustaba Ginny.

"Pero no esta tan mal" pensó y enseguida se reprocho por lo que se acababa de imaginar (una situación muy comprometedora)

Virginia-llamo la voz de Blaise- ¿cómo has estado?

Bien-dijo temerosa; había algo en el muchacho que no le inspiraba confianza, pero intento no demostrarlo por no ser grosera.

Vamos no te voy a morder-dijo el, como si hubiera leído lo que pensaba-Además no te ves bien, pareces triste.

Blaise hablaba con una dulzura que no era común de el, pero no fingía ¿qué había en la pelirroja que tenia a tres hombres de cabeza?

¿Y con quien vas al baile?-pregunto Blaise, pues se moría de ganas de saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Con un chavo que conocí chateando- le confeso, Blaise tenía la capacidad de ganar la confianza de alguien en un dos por tres.

¿Si?- Blaise sonrió: Ginny y Draco estaban citados para el baile en dos días, sin posibilidad de equivocarse, ah ese iba a ser un baile totalmente inolvidable.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Ginny, pues su compañero se reía sin razón, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

No nada- "rápido, Blaise, piensa en algo que no la haga pensar que estas loco"-Este... ¿te imaginas que tu pareja fuera Draco?

Ginny enseguida puso cara de asco:

¡**No!** Seria horrible, además este chico es muy amable como para ser un Malfoy.

Pero no por ser un Malfoy es el ser mas ruin del planeta, lo que pasa es que nunca fue tratado con mucha ternura, pero si no fuera por su educación seria encantador-le explico Blaise, el cual pensó: "¿Quién te entiende amigo? Primero le intentas bajar a la chica y luego lo defiendes."

Puede ser-acepto Ginny- Tienes razón, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Siempre tengo razón- dijo arrogante, provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Y llego el tan esperado día del tan esperado baile. Estuvieron preparándose desde la mañana: La ducha, una mascarilla saca-apuros, una ultima ojeada al cutis, arreglos de ultima hora de pies y manos, un vistazo al vestido para ver que no estuviera roto, una costura mal hecha, un botón flojo, cualquier cosa que les arruinara la velada y por supuesto, un ensayo para cuando Ginny viera a "Ángel" que resulto ser un desastre total, pero que a Daisy y a Ágata les pareció muy divertido.

Sus amigas estaban algo indignadas con ellas, y razones no les faltaban: Un día antes un chavo de Ravenclaw de 7º bastante guapo, la había invitado al baile, Michael quería volver con ella (según Daisy, por que el chico estaba demasiado triste como para volver con ella), Zabini le echaba los perros y aparte tenia un enamorado en la línea.¡que suerte!

Ginny dejo de escuchar todo eso; ahora solo escuchaba "bla bla bla bla bla" . Se puso su disfraz y se empezó a peinar: Llevaría el pelo suelto, con unas trencitas a los costados. Se empezó a maquillar suavemente, un poco de glos y sombra, al natural, después de todo, no se iba a maquillar de vampiresa vistiendo de ángel ¿verdad?

Sus amigas y ellas bajaron; Daisy se había puesto un disfraz de diablita, muy sexy la verdad y Ágata iba como hada, bastante tierna.

Daisy iba con un niño de Hueflepuff, un tal Thomas y la otra, con un Ron, si con Ronald Weasley, para disgusto de Luna que se había tenido que contentar con un chavo de Ravenclaw y Harry había decidido ir con Hermione, no era que le gustara, habían decidido ir como amigos.

Pero la pareja que más sorprendió a Ginny (aparte de la de Celestine y Blaise) fue la de Michael y la de Chang, días mas tarde, Ginny se enteraría por que Cho había accedido a ir al baile con Michael.

Pero al que buscaba no lo encontraba, ¿dónde estaba el príncipe? Se había empezado a alarmar, hasta que por fin lo vio, cerca de la puerta de entrada, así que se acerco para verlo mejor: Era rubio y tenia la piel blanca, por lo que podía ver,. Tenía un pose de superioridad, pero a la vez de elegancia y traía un traje de príncipe, color azul marino y no se veía mal.

Se acerco lentamente, el todavía no la había visto...

¿Ángel?-pregunto quedamente.

El se volteo y...

Y... Hasta el próximo capitulo lo sabrán! Esta vez me canse, no se si logre hacerlo un poco mas largo (a petición suya) es que no soy buena para las cosas largas, pero esta aceptable ¿no? Vaya, Zabinni, no es muy buen amigo que digamos ¿verdad? Pero es que esta Ginny es arrebatadora, bueno, sigamos con los reviws:

Lara-Lm: Me encanta que te guste! ¡me alimenta el ego! Jeje. Si pensé que seria lindo disfrazarla de Ángel, como Romeo y Julieta, claro, estos no se van a mar en secreto por el resto de la historia, pero es una linda alusión. Que bueno que te guste lo de Blaise, el mejor "amigo" de Draco enamorado de su amorcillo, ¡pobres! Pero no importa, si después van a vivir felices por siempre.

Y hasta aquí los reviws buu! Supongo que es por eso de que apenas ayer publique el 3º capitulo, pero vamos, envíenme muchos mas para el 5º! Y muchas gracias a Lara-Lm por estar pendiente de los capítulos! Me encanta!


	5. Pelea

**.5. Pelea**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Brenda, que si no lo hago es capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda (por que se sienta atrás de mi)**

* * *

¿Ángel?-pregunto quedamente 

El se volteo y...

¿Chica pelirroja?-Tenía una voz extrañamente familiar, era una voz extraordinariamente cálida y reconfortante

(-Si-le temblaba la voz ¿por qué demonios le temblaba la voz?

¿Entramos?-le extendió la mano.

Claro-respondió, temblándole un poco la mano al tomar la de el.

_"Muy bien Ginny, ahora todo depende de ti... ¿de mi? Si de ti... ¿y por que de mi? Por que si haces algo mal te mirara como insecto Raro y no te volverá a hablar, así que se lo mas interesante posible, seductora pero conservando tu dignidad, no como Parkinson, por favor._

Justo en ese momento Pansy Parkinson apareció con un vestido que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación: la falda era muy corta y pegada y el escote le llegaba hasta el ombligo, situación que amenazaba hacer salir sus "atributos" desastrosamente.

"_Que cosas¿no?"_

Lindo disfraz- musito Ginny totalmente nerviosa.

Si, gracias, el tuyo esta bonito también. ¿Nos acercamos?-preguntó señalando a las puertas del Gran Comedor, que todavía estaban cerradas, a pocos metros de donde estaban.

Si, claro.

Tienes algo que se me hace familiar- dijo de pronto "Ángel"

Si? Ya nos habremos visto antes..

Si, supongo.

Y se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor: Se quedo mirando como una boba, el gran comedor estaba repleto de pequeñas mesitas para 4, cada una con un mantel blanco con 4 velitas... ¡pero ella quería una mesa para DOS personas...después de todo¿qué clase de cita sería si estuviera con otras dos personas?

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón, donde las parejas de novios (y no novios) se sentaban para tener mas privacidad.

¿-Podemos tomar estas sillas?-pregunto una voz que Ginny conocía:

_"Daisy, chismosa, ve con tu noviecito y asegúrate de no volver para acá"_

Si, por supuesto- dijo entornando los ojos amenazadoramente, pero de forma que "Ángel" no la viera.

Gracias.

_"Ahora¿de que le hablo?"_

**-¿**Y de que casa eres?-pregunto "Ángel", como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Griffindor¿tu?

"Ángel" hizo una mueca de dolor, como si lo hubieran golpeado: "_Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida,"_ pensó.

Slytherin

OH...

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, momentos de increíble tensión e incomodidad, no sabían que decirse, ambos estaban en casas distintas, que, además, eran enemigas, oscuridad y claridad, odio y amor, blanco y negro¿un poco opuestos, no?

¿Te gusta el quiditch?- dijo de pronto el.

¡Me encanta!- exclamó ella, aliviada de tener algo de que hablar.

Si a mi también¿en que posición juegas?

cazadora

Buscador

ah, un poco difícil ¿verdad?

si.

Y así siguieron, platicando de quiditch y de quien pensaban que ganaría la copa, hasta llegar a un tema más o menos delicado..

Yo no tengo miedo de decir el nombre de el que no debe ser nombrado...

¿-Si?- Ginny arqueo una ceja- ¿ y por que no lo dices?

Te asustarías- le dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que derritió a Ginny- Y yo no quiero eso.

Ella se sonrojo, en parte por la sonrisa (totalmente increíble), en parte por lo de "Y yo no quiero eso" (y eso significaba: me importas tanto que no quiero que te pase algo) y por que también entendió eso de "Te asustarías" como un reto, como si fuera cobarde, y Ginny no lo era...

Yo, no me asusto por cosas tan banales como un nombre-afirmo, con una seguridad que casi se la cree.

¿Ah si?-ahora es el quien arquea una ceja- Entonces dilo

¿Y si lo digo que gano?

Un baile conmigo

¿Y si no?

De castigo vas a bailar conmigo toda la noche.

Se derrite, se derrite, se derritió.

Bien- OH, por dios¿ iba a decir el nombre del señor tenebroso nada más por el chico? Si seguía así el la haría robar un banco.-Vol.- Vol.- Vol. de-mort- tartamudeo.

Mala suerte: Tartamudeaste- otra sonrisa seductora- vas a tener que bailar toda la noche conmigo

Ay, que mala suerte- dijo Ginny, fingiendo decepcionarse.

Fueron a bailar a la pista, donde Ginny se encontró a sus amigas, que en cuanto la vieron se empezaron a reír como locas, o al menos eso debieron pensar sus parejas. (Nota de la autora¡mis amigas son igual de indiscretas! Si les contara el oso que me hicieron pasar el otro día...).

Pasaron varias canciones, algunas románticas, otras más movidas, de todo hubo.

_"Ay, que me pida un beso"_ pensó Ginny abochornada, _"o que salgamos o algo"_

Y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la chica la invito a salir...

Si claro-busco con la mirada a su hermano, pero este estaba muy ocupado escuchando a Ágata, que no paraba de parlotear.-No hay problema.

Salieron a dar un paseo, por los limites del bosque, que estaba decorado con pequeñas hadas (que seguramente debían tener frió) y santacloses (como si alguien en esa escuela creyera todavía en el..)

Mira- dijo el señalando a Luna-¿no esta preciosa?

Ella miro hacia el cielo: Tenia razón, esa noche parecía brillar en todo su esplendor, y a su alrededor, las estrellas brillaban alegremente, como queriendo que eso fuera una noche perfecta... lastima que no fuera así.

Se sentaron en las orillas del lago, que actuaba como espejo para la luna y sus estrellas, de hecho, eso parecía un sueño, o una de esas películas de Holliwood de las que tanto hablaba Hermione, quien sabe, igual y después de salir de Hogwarts, se casaba con el chico que tenía al lado... pero para poder casarse se necesita saber el nombre del novio al menos:

Ángel- dijo- ¿no es hora de quitarnos los antifaces?

El sonrió y Ginny volvió a sentir que se moría de amor.

Cierto-dijo levantándose. Ginny lo imito y se puso frente a el-Pero antes tengo que hacer algo que he querido hacer toda la noche.

Ella se puso más nerviosa aun, sabia que era eso quería:

Estaban como a 10 centímetros de distancia y le llegaba un olor a ¿cedro? No era una mala loción. Podía ver el algunos mechones del cabello rubio del chico, su boca, sus ojos grises tan familiares, pero llenos de algo, algo que podía ser llamado ¿amor? Tal vez era amor, y lo podía averiguar por lo que pasara en ... ese instante.

La beso: fue como de película, en la orilla de un lago, con un montón de lucecitas a su alrededor y la luna brillando en todo su esplendor, con las mariposas dentro del estomago incluidas. No se resistió, de todas las veces que la habían besado, esta era el mejor de todos; Es mas, sentía como si este fuera el primer beso de su vida, que nunca se repetiría.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando, esta vez si estaba segura: era amor y no se acabaría nunca, casi podía ver fuegos artificiales y se imaginaba lo hermosos que serían sus hijos..

El le quito la mascara y ella a el y descubrió que Ángel era...

MALFOY-grito asombrada, soltando la mascara de este

Weasley- dijo el, con el odio, la furia y el espanto mezclados en su cara y voz..

¡Malfoy!-repitió ella sin poder recobrarse: Había besado a un Slytherin, y no un Slytherin cualquiera, a un Malfoy.

Se como me apellido Weasley, así que puedes parar de repetirlo y gastarlo.-Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo con paso veloz: El, Draco Malfoy, Había besado a la Weasley, pero¿cómo pudo no haberlo adivinado, con esa mata pelo rojo?

Oyó pasos detrás de el: Era ella, seguramente quería más, después de todo¿quién no quiere más de Draco Malfoy? Pero ni volteo. Lo que quería era volver al castillo, tomar su capa (qué había dejado ahí) y salir de ahí sin que las chiquillas de su club de fans se enteraran, por que si lo hacían corría el peligro de que pensaran que, ya que ya había salido con la pelirroja, ellas también tendrían una oportunidad. Y Weasley corría el riesgo de ser asesinadas...aunque no era tan mala idea.

Mira Mlafoy- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que el reconoció como la de la Weasley, al llegar a la mesa donde habían estado sentados-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

¿Y por que no debería gritar a los 4 vientos que me besaste?-pregunto el con desdén: La voz bonita, la sonrisa que la derretía, la ternura y todo lo que la había fascinado había quedado enterrado por el odio y la indiferencia.

¡Tu me besaste!- exclamo ella y algunas personas voltearon a verlos- Y si tu dices algo tendrás que tragarte preguntas como "¿Besaste a la pobretona de Weasley?"-Definitivamente no le convenía, o eso pensaba Ginny:

Bien puedo decir que me rogaste por acostarte conmigo-dijo el sin alterarse.

Y yo puedo decir que intentaste violarme- contraataco ella, comenzando a alterarse. Algunas personas habían empezado a formar un circulo alrededor de ellos.

Eso afectaría mas tu reputación que la mía- Parecía que a este chico nada lo afectaba

¡Ho si!-empezó a gritar- ¡Me olvidaba del maldito cerdo que se acuesta con todas, cuya única ambición en la vida es ser un mortifago! –tomo aire se alejo un poco, por que el chico había tomado un aire amenazante, además, pudo ver que su hermano y Harry se acercaban- ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Entonces Malfoy tomo a Ginny por los hombros y le empezó a gritar que se retractara, lo que fue una mala decisión: Ron llego en ese instante, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se abalanzo sobre Malfoy (¿Cómo iba a permitir que ese le hiciera daño a su hermana?) Y empezaron a Pelear. Harry dudo un instante, pero en cuanto noto que Ron llevaba las de perder, salió en su ayuda. Luego Thomas, la pareja de Daisy fue a ayudar, por que se llevaba con Harry, y así sucesivamente, hasta que la mitad del Gran comedor parecía estar en la pelea.

Ágata y Daisy la miraban asombradas y no sabían si acercarse o no. A Ginny le hubiera gustado que lo hicieran :Necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Recorrió ola sala buscando a algunas de sus demás amigas: Celestine estaba con Blaise con la boca abierta, incapaz de moverse por el shock que eso le había producido. Blaise la miraba atentamente, como diciendo "horita voy, ten paciencia". Busco a Hermione, pero esta esquivo la mirada de la pelirroja. Volvió a mirar a Blaise, y, tan solo moviendo los labio, sin emitir ningún sonido le dijo:

Por favor, ven

El, al parecer entendió, y , tras murmurarle algo a Celestine, se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

.-Gracias-murmuro ella, cuando Blaise llego hacia ella- Me sentía muy sola.

Me imagino- dijo el, abrazándola .

Mientras, los profesores intentaban separarlos, cosa bastante difícil, pues eran muchos.

Después de un rato, pudieron separar a todos, y al preguntar por quienes habían empezado la pelea, la mayoría en el comedor, señalo a Ginny y a Draco.

Señorita Weasley, Señor Malfoy,- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- Síganme.

"Vaya forma de terminar la noche" pensó Ginny.

_: ○:_

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 5,en una semana tendran el 6, y si se puede, a la proxima, el 7, es que tengo examenes Pero no se apuren, que ya tengo escrito el 6 en mi libreta, desde antes de escribir el 5..**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las que me enviaron reviws, aunque haya sido para amenazarme de muerte o cosas por el estilo...**


	6. castigo

**Capitulo 6:**

**Dedicado a Brenda, (otra vez tan solo por que me gusta molestarla)...**

**¡Brenda y ... sentados en un arbol, dándose de besos (lo demas esta censurado por su alto contenido sexual)**

* * *

Siguieron a Mcgonagall hasta su despacho. 

Temblaba de miedo¿o de furia¡Maldito Malfoy¿Por qué demonios no se había largado ¿Por qué demonios había buscado pelea con Ron? Y ahora por su culpa tendría que ser castigada ¡Genial¡absolutamente Genial!

Por su parte, Draco estaba totalmente indignado: (asqueado, sobre todo) el, Draco Malfoy ¡había besado a una Weasley! Se tendría que lavar la boca unas ¿10 veces? No mejor 20 veces. Ahora¿cómo diablos con esa mata de cabello rojo no se había dado cuenta de que era Weasley?

En cuento entraron al despacho de la profesora ambos intentaron excusarse, o mas bien, echarle la culpa de lo ocurrido al otro:

Fue culpa de Malfoy, profesora, el lo provoco todo.

Por supuesto que no¡Fue Weasley quien le dijo a su hermano que me pegara.!

¡Claro que no!

¡Claro que si¡Y ella me obligo a besarla!

¡El intento violarme!- _¿Bonita acusación, eh Ginny?_

¿QUÉ YO QUE?-Puso cara de asco- ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me empezó a quitarme la ropa.

Me obligo a desnudarme

Me pidió que hiciéramos un trío con Potter...

Y así siguieron ante la mirada atónita de la profesora, que seguramente estaba bastante sorprendida. Pero decidió que era suficiente cuando Draco menciono algo sobre una cama y un látigo...

¡Basta!-se había puesto roja- ¡ambos saben que no es verdad así que hagan el favor de explicarme lo ocurrido.!

Se quedaron callados.

Virginia- continuo ya mas calmada- ¿Me harías el favor de explicarme?

Si profesora- La verdad es que no tenía ánimos de recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía poco con Malfoy en los jardines, pero resignada empezó- En el baile estuvimos bailando sin saber quienes éramos, luego cenamos y platicamos y después de eso salimos al jardín- Se puso roja¿le diría del beso, no, la profesora no necesitaba tanta información- Y fue ahí cuando nos quitamos los antifaces y...

Descubrimos quienes éramos- Interrumpió Malfoy- como se imaginara profesora. Yo, tatalmente decepcionado de que mi pareja resultara ser ella- miro con desdén a Ginny- me regrese al castillo para recoger mi capa que había dejado en la mesa, y atrás de mi iba Weasley, totalmente extasiada de mi presencia, supongo-Ginny fruncio el ceño¿ella totalmente extasiada¡aja, lo que tu digas Malfoy- Y como ella me había seguido hasta la mesa, su hermano y Potter nos vieron y...

Malfoy provoco a Ron y por eso empezo la pelea en el Gran comedor- termino ella-

¡el me provoco a mi!

Silencio- exclamo Mcgonagall poniendo fin a la discusión que empezaba- Mire señor Malfoy, en vista de que Snape esta enfermo, yo misma tendre que ponerle su castigo- El chico puso cara de "¿Usted?"-Si señor yo, y como veo que se llevan tan bien los castigare juntos...

No¡Con el no!

Si señorita, con el. Mañana los dos en mi despacho a las 8:30 de la noche.

**

* * *

**

¿Entonces no te diste cuenta que era Malfoy?- le pregunto Daisy cuando volvio a la sala común, intentando por todos los medios pasar desapercibida, cosa que no logro, pues todos en la sala se voltearon a verla cuando llego, y todas las chicas del dormitorio se asomaron entre las cortinas de sus camas cuando subio.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta que era Malfoy no lo hubiera besado¿no crees?

Los ojos grises, la voz, el cabello rubio platino, la complexión...-Intervino Ágata, enlistando todas las características del chico. Pero¿cómo no lo había reconocido? Respuesta: La cabeza estaba en las nubes.

Pero ellas tampoco se habían dado cuenta que era un Malfoy...

¡-No me regañen!-protesto la pelirroja- ¡Ustedes tampoco se dieron cuenta!

Lo sospechábamos... ¿verdad Daisy?

Ginny las miro extrañada, dispuesta a soltarles una regañiza por no ir a advertile sobre su pareja.

.No nos mires con cara de odio- dijo Daisy un poco alarmada por la cara de odio que había puesto su amiga-Es que no sabiamos con certeza si era Malfoy.

Creiamos que podia ser cualquier otro: Malfoy no es amable, no usa aparatos muggles y no va a bailes si no esta acompañado de una slytherin. ¡Pensamos que era imposible que fuera un Malfoy!

"Oh, genial, estas dos me hubieran podido evitar un castigo y una vergüenza enfrente de media escuela y no lo hicieron."

En ese momento lo unico que queria era darse de topes o matar a sus amigas.

Pero lo que necesitamos es averiguar como esta Malfoy- sugirió Daisy

¿Y como voy a hacer eso?- pregunto enojada- ¿o acaso creen que voy a ir a preguntarle a Malfoy "Hola¿cómo estas¿qué te parecio el beso del otro día?-

No estaría mal...-dijo Ágata, pero Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina, asi que decidio que lo mejor era cambiar al sujeto de la conversación:-Por cierto, tu hermano estaba furioso.

¿Furioso!- pregunto la chica- ¿Con Malfoy o conmigo?

Con los dos...

¿Y por que conmigo?-pregunto Ginny con enojo: Si ella no había hecho nada

Por que saliste con Malfoy,

Que bien, pues que se amargue el solito, que yo no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo, ya tengo bastante con estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo con Malfoy ..

Si tu lo dices... ¡pero a mi me encantaria estar a solas con el!

**

* * *

**

8:30

Hora del castigo y su muerte.

¿Y si salía corriendo y huía de Howarts? Siempre se podía meter a Beaubatons o a Durmstrang, además, casi 5 años de educación mágica le debían de servir

"_Si vas a escapar, hazlo ahora,_"dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la puerta:

llega tarde, señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora- Por favor, sientese.

Ella obedecio, sentándose junto a Malfoy, delante de la profesora.

Bueno, ya que los dos ya estan aquí, les pñuedo decir que su castigo va a ser limpiar a la usanza muggle.

"¿Limpiar!"

Al cuidado del Señor Filch

"¿Filch¡no!"

Los dos juntos

"_Juntos¡maldita sea!_

Hasta las diez

"Una hora, no esta tan mal 

En el salon de los trofeos

"Al menos no fue en las mazmorras...

Van a estar solos por una hora, así que no quiero problemas.

"_Mierda_"

En esos momentos lo unico que queria era desaparecer, o echarse a dormir.

"¿Y es que la vida no podría ser más injusta?" pensó Ginny, mientras Filch los llevaba hacía el salon de lo trofeos, diciendo cosas sobre las cadenas y metodos de tortura que el hubiera usado para castigarlos.

Lo interesante era que cualquier chica de Hogwarts estaria encantada de estar a solas con Draco Malfoy por una hora... cualquiera menos ella.

¿Podía existir algo peor?

Si, si lo había

La primera media hora transcurrio en el más absoluro de los silencios, mezclados con el olor a jabon y el recuerdo de que, apenas veinticuatro horas antes se habían besado, recuerdo muy humillante para ambos.

Pero Malfoy no iba a dejar a Ginny así como así. No la iba a dejar salir con el orgullo en alto, si no, dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

Entonces, Weasley- El "malvado" novio del que tanto hablabas era Corner ¿verdad?

En ese momento Ginny se arrepintió de haber tomado Estudios Muggles.

Que te importa- respondio sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Y la novia era Chang

Que te importa- repitió

Y te parece fea- al parecer, Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, por que Ginny, al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una pequeña sonrrisa.

Que te importa.

Por que a mi me parece bonita

Que bien- A ver¿desde cuando Cho Chang era bonita?-Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que necesitartas lentes: Cho Chang es tan bella como un Troll es inteligente

El sonrió¿Con qué lentes eh¿a quienle recordaba eso?

No lentes no necesito...pero seguro que no te importaria que los usara, tu sabes por Potter

.Ahora se metía con Harry¿qué nadie pararia de recordarle ese amor platónico de cuando era niña? Claro, que al mencionar al chico de la cicatriz la había dejado totalmente desarmada, dejando al descubierto su triste pasado amoroso. Y Malfoy debio notarlo, por que saco algo de su mochila...¿sería una varita¡Seguro que ya era Mortifago y la iba a embrujar con la maldición Imperius para obtener información de Harry! Lastima, lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

¿Un blok de dibujo?

Anda,-dijo el, extendiendo la mano que tenía el cuaderno- tomalo.

"¿Y si el cuaderno la dejaba ciega al abrirlo? Había oido algo sobre eso. Y de una mujer que no podía parar de leer un libro...

Bueno, ya lo había tomado_..."¿Qué dibujas Malfoy"?_

Un hipogrifo (con fecha de septiembre del 93 ¿qué no se había lastimado el brazo en eseentonces?)Parkinson (había como tres dibujos de ella, uno de ellos en posición Lucrecia)un barco (octubre del 94) Fleur Delacour (del 94) Harry siendo asesinado por un dragón y por ultimo, Cho Chang, Cho Chang, Cho Chang, Cho Chang y más Cho Chang ¿puros dibujos de la oriental!

"_Bien, hay que admitirlo"_penso Ginny con los dibujos de la horrenda muchacha en sus manos_"Malfoy dibuja bien (de hecho me sorprende que haga algo bien), pero no sabe elegir a sus modelos_."


	7. Celos

**7.- Celos**

* * *

¡Maldita oriental, pensaba furiosa Ginny cada vez que se topaba por los pasillos con Cho Chang y Drac... es decir Malfoy.

Y no era que la encelara ver a Drac... Malfoy con esa viej... oriental. No, de hecho ya se había dado cuenta que lo de "Ángel" había sido una tontería adolescente, nada importante, nada de amo... cariño, simple y sencillamente nada.

Aunque sus amigas trataran de hacerla sentir mejor, no tenían que hacerlo, por que a ella eso nunca la había afectado, en lo absoluto.

Bueno, al menos eso quería hacerse creer Ginny hasta el jueves, a la sexta hora, para Defensa contra las artes oscuras ( con el profesor Noel Bierre) cuando vio a Drac... Malfoy con la viej... orienta esa, besándose.

Vamos Gin, no te tiene que importar esta escenita- le susurro Ágata (Daisy se había ido a adivinación) antes de pasar junto a la pareja.

¿Quién dice que me importa?-replico la aludida con molestia.

Te están temblando los labios- señalo Ágata.

¿Qué que tenia que le temblaran los labios? Respuesta: Cuando estaba a punto de llorar o estaba demasiado (excesivamente) furiosa se le podía notar por:

1.Le temblaban los labios.

2.Para llorar: Se abrasaba a ella misma y agachaba la cabeza.

3.Para ponerse furiosa: Se erguía de manera que quedaba tres centímetros más alta y ponía sus manos en la cadera.

4.Para ponerse FURIOSA: Su tono de voz era calmado, excesivamente calmado.

5.Para llorar: Apenas y podía articular tres palabras.

Y ahora Ginny tenía los síntomas 1, 2 ( en moderado) y 4. Una mezcla que para sus amigas era digna de correr por sus vidas.

Sin embargo, Ginny no quería que Drac... Malfoy se quedara tan campante y fresco con su noviecilla esa, aun que tuviera que mentir, pegar o matar, (muy exagerado).

Vaya Malfoy- dijo al pasar junto a los novios (en un apasionado beso)- Pensé que te casarías con Pansy, pero veo que siempre se puede encontrar algo peor.

Mmm, a ver¿qué el insulto no era para el y no para Chang? Un pequeño error que podía causarle la muerte.

La oriental se quedo un momento muda, observándola con detenimiento lo que venía significar que:

1. Intentaba encontrar algún defecto con que insultarla o..

2.Intentaba reconocerla, lo que era más probable por que había hecho una cara de " ¿Y tu quien eres?" Lo cual apoyaba la teoría que había hecho tiempo antes, que Cho Chang no sabía todo el daño que le hacía.

Bien, y¿ ahora que hacía? Esperar un insulto de la oriental parecía lo más adecuado,..

Bueno-dijo Cho, casi en un murmullo- ¿Sabes quienes están debajo de mi: Las chiquillas pelirrojas con pecas que me envidian.

Umm, eso dolió.

La oriental era nueva en eso de insultar, pero no era tan mala.

¿Si?-respondió Ginny con su tono de voz síntoma 4- ¿Envidia de que, querida¿Del novio muerto?

Ahora si se había pasado: Cho se había quedado un momento muda, temblando, pálida con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Cho no le preocupaba, lo que le interesaba era que algunas personas se habían detenido a verlas, y eso no era bueno, se podía imaginar a Parvati y a Lavander diciéndole a medio mundo como ella, celosa por los besos que se daban con tanto amor, había provocado a la Ravenclaw. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago de solo pensar eso.

No, cariño, del novio muerto no deberías envidiarme-susurro Cho, de una manera muy peligrosa- Pero si de Harry-¿Qué nadie podía tener un amor platónico sin que se lo recordaran a cada rato?- O de Michael, o de Draco...

¿De Draco?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-¿De Draki Malfoy? Esta muy pálido para mi gusto...

Pero a Cho no le dio tiempo de responder, por que en ese momento apareció el profesor Bierre (siempre llegaba tarde) y una pelea enfrente de el no era lo más conveniente.

Casi podía oír a Ágata regañándola por la actitud que había tomado, bueno, no hubo necesidad de imaginarla, por que su amiga ya había empezado:

¿Qué fue eso¿te volviste loca¿En donde quedo tu dignidad¿Sabes lo que pensaran mañana en la mañana todo Hogwarts: Que estas celosa de Cho Chang, por andar con Malgoy. Te lo repito¿Estas loca?

Ágata, siempre consoladora¡nunca te hace sentir culpable!

Claro, su amiga tenía razón¿Estaria loca? Ahora todo Hogwarts pensaría que estaba loca de amor por Draco Malfoy.

Genial, absolutamente genial.

Pero¿por qué había hecho eso¿Qué el insulto no era para el y no para ella¿Por qué demonios siempre actuaba sin pensar¿Por qué a ella?

Bueno, la respuesta a esas preguntas eran muy simples, decía una voz en su cabeza: la primera: por celosa; la segunda: si ; la tercera; por atrabancada ; la cuarta; por estar loca de amor.

Ahora, el problema era que ella ni estaba celosa, ni loca de amor. Claro que era atrabancada, pero no celosa ni loca de amor, para nada.

Bueno, eso decía ella.

--------

¿Qué hiciste qué!- exclamo Daisy, cuando se encontraron en la cena.-¿Te has vuelto loca?

Es lo mismo que le pregunte yo ¡y baja la voz!

Bueno, la verdad es que ya había oído el rumor, pero no pensé que fuera cierto.

Bueno, pues, lamentablemente si lo es.

¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí, les hubiera querido decir Ginny a sus amigas, pero no lo hizo, por miedo a que la tiraran loca.

Aparte, ellas no ayudaban en nada, solo la hacían sentir mucho más culpable.

De todas formas, la Changa se lo merecía.

¿Changa?-pregunto Ágata conteniendo una sonrisa, mientras Ginny se partia de risa y volteaba a ver a la "changa".

¿Le queda no?

Claro: "El Dragón y la Changa" sentados en un arbol...-cantaron Ginny y Daisy al unísono.

¡Cállense!-susurro Ágata, por que algunos Slytherins y Ravenclaws habían volteado a verlas.

¡A la orden jefa!-exclamaron la morena y la pelirroja a la vez.

¡no sean ridículas!-murmuro la rubia, esta vez mirándolas con seriedad- Además Ginny, todavía no sabemos por que hiciste eso y si lo vas a volver a hacer.

¿Y por que lo volvería a hacer?-pregunto ella, como si tuviera ganas de volver a meter la pata.

Por que...- Pobre de su amiga. Como si Ginny no supiera el motivo de su comportamiento. Por que sabía que la pequeña pelirroja lo sabia, el en fondo, pero lo sabía. Y no lo admitiria- Por que quieres a Draco Malfoy.

------------

Vaya, Draco, primero quejandote de lo horrible que es pasar una hora con Ginny y luego te pones a dibujarla.-se burlo Blaise, cuando al pasar junto a Draco (que estaba sentado en uno de los mejores sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, frente al fuego) noto como este dibujaba el rostro de la Weasley.

El rubio no levanto la vista, pero, sabiendo que su "amigo·" se queria liar con la pelirroja le contesto:

Me voy a acostar con ella.- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

La sonrisa burlona del moreno se esfumo:

No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Ginny-amenazo.

No, como crees...

Por que si me entero que le hiciste algo...

Si...

Aparte, ella va a ser mia y no tolerare si tu...

¡ya callate Zabini¡no le hare nada a tu noviecita!-¿Cómo uno puesde terminar un dibujo si lo estan amenazando?

En cambio Blaise, ya más calmado, decidio contarle a Draco, un pequeño secreto:

Estoy enamorado Draco,

El dibujante casi se cayo del sillon, al oir esas palabras¿Blaise Zabini enamorado¿El mismo que enamoraba y luego dejaba por otra más bonita¡debía estar soñando!

¿Y de quien, si se puede saber, claro, por que no hablas de Weasley, verdad?

¿Y quien dice que no hablo de Ginny?

¿Weasley?

Si.

El rubio hizo una mueca, que su amigo no supoi interpretar: bien podía ser de decepción, de ironia, de envidia, de celos...

No celos no eran.

Por que los Malfoys no se fijan en personas inferiores a ellos.

Pero los Malfoys también son seres humanos.

Y los seres humanos tienen sentimientos.

No solo odio.

También cariño y amor.

Todos los seres humanos, menos los Malfoys.

O eso creían ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Im sorry! lo siento! es que a i compu le entro un virus y borro todo y yo tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo 7 ... ¡sorry! y luego me obsesione con Rosso Relativo y mi libreta roja...mi libreta roja es donde escribo todo, ideas para fics y otroos escritos que son originales ( es decir no son fics) y uno de ellos me absorbio tanto que nada más pensaba en el..._**

**_Bueno, sobre el capitulo, "Sublime amor juvenil" es una novela que lei, cuyo autor no recuerdo, muy bonita. Sin alguien quiere saber de que se trata que me envie un reviw y ya._**

**_Bueno, y los dejo con..._**

_**Capitulo 8: Cartas y el informe**_

**_(dedicado a Emilio (pongo cara de idiota y sonrisa estupida) 1º I y a Brenda Nataly._**

* * *

"_Por Que quieres a Draco Malfoy" _se oia una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ginny. 

"Claro Que no¿quien podria querer a Draco Malfoy?",

"Tu", dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

"_Claro que no"_

"_Claro que si"_

"_oh, ya dejame en paz de una buena vez"_

"_soy parte de tu conciencia, asi que la unica que puede deshacerse de mi eres tu"_

"_Estupida voz"_ murmuro Ginny, mientras daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en las absurdas palabras de Ágata. El problema era que, a pesar de ser absurdas, daban vueltas en la cabeza de Ginny, dando otros significados, buscando respuestas, encontrando preguntas. Todo eso, sin dejarla dormir.

Cuando desperto lo primero que hizo fue revisarse en el espejo, solo para comprobar que una horribles ojeras habían aparecido en su rostro, e inmediatamente le hecho la

culpa a Ágata, aun que no se lo dijo: Decirle que sus palabras no la habían dejado dormir no haría más que darle la razon a su amiga.

En cuanto la voz nada más aparecía cuando veía a Malfoy con Chang, entonces podía escuchar con toda claridad dentro de su cabeza algo como "Y tu no eres ella, jaja"

Y acabo por darse cuenta que ver a Malfoy con Chang no le era tan indiferente como le hacía creer a sus amigas.

Acabo por darse cuenta que antes Chang no le caia tan mal, solo la odiaba un poquito. Sin embargo, si en esos momentos la hubiera visto siendo devorada (viva) por un hipogrifo, no se hubiera inmutado y hubiera seguido su camino tranquilamente, sin preocupación alguna.

Y lo peor era que, cada vez que oía algo como "Albus Dumbledore descubrio los 12 usos que se le pueden dar a la sangre de **Dragon …" **daba un salto y se ponía roja.

Y claro, cuando oía la voz del rubio (platicando con Zabbini o con Parkinson, por que con Chang lo unico que hacía era besarse y… otras cosas, bueno, eso pensaba.) no sabía que hacer: Miraba hacia arriba, se alejaba unos cuantos metros, para no tener que pasar junto a el, sus manos estaban inquietas y se ponía mas rojo que el color de su pelo.

Por eso, cuando en clase de pociones recibio este recadito no dudo en decir que si.

Virginia:

Si quieres, puedo averiguar lo que siente Draco por ti (por que, por lo que he visto, no es solo odio)

Solo responde que si y en dos días tendras todo un pergamino lleno

Celestine

* * *

Celestine: 

Pon más ateción a la clase, por que Snape es capaz de ponerse a leer lo que me escribiste, y para cuando acabaran las clases todos en el colegio pensarían que te contrate, para sacarte información sobre Malfoy, y que tu pago son dos bolsas de galeones de oro. Y posiblemente pondrian que estoy embarazada.

Y si, si quiero que me cuente todo lo que sepa sobre Malfoy… mmm…. Solo es curiosidad.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny le envio la nota a su amiga detrás de la primera, y esta se la guardo en el bolsillo, sonriendo, por que tenía una vida amorosa que arreglar. Y arreglar vidas amorosas era lo que mas le gustaba hacer. 

-¿Qué tanto te secreteas con mi hermana?- le susurro Daisy, observandola con sospecha.

- La mejor forma de que te pueda bajar el novio

-¡Pero yo no tengo novio!

-Es que primero te lo vamos a conseguir y luego lo voy a seducir.

- En otras palabras: Draco Malfoy va a ser mi novio y luego me lo vas a robar.

_¡Por que Draco Malfoy?_

-Emmmmmmmmmm

Daisy se río, mientras Ginny se ponía mas roja cada segundo.

Genial, ahora hasta Daisy se había dado cuenta de esa terrible realidad, por que¿para que negarlo? La verdad sale a relucir tarde o temprano y era mejor prepararse para cuando eso sucediera y la verdad era que Draco Malfoy le ... ¡RINNG!.Se acabo la clase, para gran alivio de todos, pues de haber estado mas tiempo ahí Snape hubiera encargado mas tarea; lo que ya tenia servia para crear un mini biblioteca!

Ginny salio con Ágata, con Daisy y Celestine. Lascuatro hiban platicando y no vieron cuando cierta slitherin iba caminando tranquilamente.

Celestine se puso a dar brinquitos y a hacer una parodia de Ágata y Ron en el baile (para pesar de Ágata)que no vio cuando Parkinson se aproximaba y choco con ella, provocando que las dos slitherins cayeran al piso junto con sus mochilas y unos cuantos libros.

-¡celestine!- exclamo Parkinson, aun que Ginny supo que hubiera preferido decirle otra cosa, pero las dos iban a la misma casa(entre compañeros…)

-Lo siento Pansy,- se disculpo Celestine, con una sonrisa entre feliz y avergonzada-no volvera a pasar.

-Si tu lo dices…-termino de recoger sus libros y un mini pergamino y los metio a su mochila rapidamente, y se alejo de ahí.

-Que bueno que no fui yo la que choco con ella: lo mas seguro es que me hubiera echado un maleficio- le dijo Ginny a Celestine, ayundandola con sus libros.

-Si, seguro- le sonrio-Es una lastima¡ te hubieras visto tan chistosa!

**_Ese mismo día, en la sala comun de Griffindor, en la noche, despues de la cena:_**

_Virginia:_

_¿Vas conmigo a Hogsmeade el proximo sabado? Tengo ganas de verte. Me envias un lechuza diciendome si o si._

_Blaise_.

* * *

_Blaise:_

_¡no me digas Virginia¡odio Virginia! Mejor dime Ginny. Y si, voy contigo a Hogsmeade. ¿te parece que nos veamos a las 9:30 en la entrada de la escuela?_

_Virginia_

* * *

Ginny sonrio y se despidio de la lechuza con la mano, en fin, ya tenía algo que hacer el sabado. 

**En la sala Slytherin**:

_Blaise:_

_¡no me digas Virginia¡odio Virginia! Mejor dime Ginny. Y si, voy contigo a Hogsmeade. ¿te parece que nos veamos a las 9:30 en la entrada de la escuela?_

_Virginia_

* * *

-Bueno, si no le gusta que le diga Virginia… ¿Cómo le digo? 

-Blaise.. ¿estas hablando solo?- pregunto Draco, levantando una ceja.

-Estoy hablando con los demonios de mi cabeza…

-jajaja ¿de quien hablas?

-De Virginia

-¿Weasley?

-Noooooo…. ¿de cuantas virginias me la paso hablando todo el día?- contesto sarcastico.

-¿Qué no te piensas hartar de ella algún día?

-Es que…- dijo Blaise, haciendo ademanes de enamorado- tu no sabes lo que el amor- termino de forma poetica..

-¿Y para que quiero saberlo?- replico el rubio aburrido

-Para que se te quite esa cara de amargado- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas: Celestine.

-Celestina- saludo Blaise

-Me llamo Celestine, no Celestina.

-como sea¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Draco… el siempre tan caballeroso.

-Ay Dragón¿Qué no puedo pasar un poco de tiempo con mis amigos?-¿pregunto Celestine, con caita de inocente.

-No, sin querer algo en cambio..,

-Que mal piensas de mi, cariño…

Así era Malfoy: Desconfiado incluso con sus amigos mas cercanos.

-Además, solo deseo hablar un rato con cierto rubio..-añadio sentandose en sus piernas y tomandole del cuello.

-Uy, yo creo que aquí salgo sobrando…- y se fuesen despedirse.

-¿Qué no me intentaste seducir el año pasado?- pregunto el chico frunciendo el ceño e intentando que celestine lo soltara.

-Si, pero se que quieres seducir a otra personita… pelirroja

-¿ah si¿y a quien?

-No te hagas el tonto: Virginia Weasley

-Esta fea…

-Mejor que Parkinson

-Pansy tiene mejor cuerpo

-¿Y una cama más comoda?

-Si.

Bien, lo primero que le pondriaa a Ginny en su informe:

Comprobado: Draco es el ser más superficial del planeta.

En realidad, todos los Slytherins eran superficiales, arrogantes y engreidos.Y aun así, eran increíblemente atractivos, por extraño que parezca, esa arrogancia atraia a la mayoria del sexo opuesto.

-¿Pero esta guapa no?

-Claro, si te gustan las zanahorias con pecas…

-Esta guapa si o no!- medio grito Celestine de forma insolente

Elrubio la fulmino con la mirada¿Cómo diablos se le ocurria gritarle de esa forma?

-Si, si esta guapa-admitio, pensando que así celestine se contentaría y se largaría, pero se equivoco.

-¿Y que es lo que más te gusta de ella?

Por dios… ¿acaso lo quería entrevistar?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Pura curiosidad- contesto jalandole la corbata (todavía seguia encima de el)- Y por que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Lastima: La curiosidad mato al gato.

-Pero no a la serpiente… ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto… cuando no sabías que era Weasley?- agrego, pensando que sí seria mas facil sacarle la info.

-No te lo dire…

-Dime.

-No

-Dime

-no

Y así siguieron hasta la eternidad, hasta que Draco, ya harto de los "Dime" y los "No":

-¡Su cabello, maldita sea¿contenta?

Celestine casi se cae de las piernas de Draco de la impresión:

-¿Qué no dijiste que era una zanahoria con pecas?

-Me gustan las zanahorias con pecas…

Unas cuantas chavas de 7º curso que pasaban riendo por ahí se les quedaron viendo… a la chava encima de Malfoy, y a Malfoy que acababa de decir que le gustaban las _"zanahorias con pecas_".

-¿Qué cosa¿tengo algo pegado en la frente¡largo mocosas mal pensadas!-les grito el chico a las chavas que obedecieron sin chistar.

-Pero… ¿a quien prefieres a Ginny o a Pansy?

-¿Para que demonios me haces tantas preguntas?

-Por que quiero ser psicologa y te quiero agarrar de paciente para entrenarme- contesto Celestine, a sabiendas de que Draco no sabia que era una psicologa.

-Mira, no se que es una psicologa ni me interesa pero si es de muggles …

-Prefieres a Pansy: Significa que siempre tomaras un camino facil, no trabajaras, y eso, en consecuencia te traera pobreza- interrumpio la morena, esperando que

a. La mandara a volar

b.Le dijera que…

-¡prefiero a Weasley! Es menos zorra.

La chica sonrio: esto estaba muy facil.

* * *

La habitación de chicas de 5º curso de Griffindor estaba totalmente solitaria, todas estaban en la sala común, donde se celebraba una parodia sobre los personajes más odiados por los leones. ¿Quiénes? Snape y los Slitherins. Mas concretamente Snape y Draco Malfoy (con su pandilla). Claro, los mortifagos estaban tambien incluidos, pero como dijo Harry "¿Cúal es la diferencia entre un Mortifago y cualquier Slitherin, por ejemplo Malfoy? 

"Yo quisiera que mucha" le quiso decir Ginny, pero lo unico que logro articular fue un:

"Por supuesto"

Y subio a su habitación, argumentando que le dolia la cabeza, aun que lo que le dolia era el corazón y a cada paso que daba sentía un ligero peso en la espalda. El peso de darse cuenta que ese ser que tanto idealizamos no es lo que creiamos.

Cuando entro a la habitación sintio que alguien la miraba, se dio la vuelta y se encontro con una lechuza muy bonita; era marron con grandes ojos ambarinos. Tenía una pose muy elegante y algo prepotente, como si quisiera decir "Todas las lechuzas del planeta son inferiores a mi" pero sus ojos eran tan lindos que reflejaban cierta ternura, o era que a ella le encantaban tanto los animales que hasta un león, a punto de atacarle parecía tierno.

La lechuza la observo un momento, y Ginny penso que la intentaba reconocer, pues el cuarto estaba algo oscuro. Encendio las velas y la lechuza volo hacia ella, extendiendole la pata para que tomara la carta.

En cuanto la leyo, sonrio y se dispuso a contestarle a Blaise, pensando en que lo de _"Tenia una pose muy elegante y algo prepotente" _ajustaba perfectamente con Blaise, en fin, todo se parece a su dueño.

Ato a la pata de la lechuza la repuesta y le acaricio unos momentos la cabeza, antes de que se fuera.

Se hecho a la cama y se puso a dar vueltas, a jugar con la almohada y a leer. La tarea ya estaba hecha y no tenía nada que hacer, y ese libro que leia "Sublime amor juvenil" ya lo había leido muchas veces… y había llorado muchas veces, cuando llegaba a la parte en que Bobbie Lee se enteraba que Billy Joe se había ahogado en el río. Por eso se alegro cuando recibio otra carta, pensando que era de Blaise, pero en cuanto noto que la lechuza era blanca penso en Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry... pero la lechuza de harry no traía cartas de Celestine:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Informe sobre pensamientos de Draco Malfoy hacia Ginny Weasley**_

Primero que nada¡felicidades! Dice que preferiria casarse contigo que con Pansy.

Segundo¡felicidades! Se sonrojo cuando hablabamos de ti (nadie ha sonrojado a Draco en su vida)

Tercero; Draco Malfoy es el ser mas superficial del planeta (por si no te habías dado cuenta)

Cuarto: Estos algunos de los puntos mas importantes de nuestra conversación:

A.¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de Ginny? R Su pelo

B¿Apodo? R Zanahoria con pecas

C¿Inteligente? R Mas que parkinson

D¿Bella? R Mas que Parkinson

E¿Agradable? Mas que Parkinson

F¿Serias su novio? R No!

G¿Qué opinas de que Blaise y ella vayan a salir? R (Se puso rojo) me vale

H¿Personalidad? R Casi llega a agradable

**I**¿Por qué decidiste ir al baile con ella? R No me contesto y me mando a volar, lastima Ginny.

Celestine

* * *

¿Cómo que más que Parkinson¡Bulstrode era más bella que Parkinson! ESO ERA UN INSULTO. 

Bueno… vamos a repasar esos lindos y tiernos puntos primero, penso.:

1º¿Bueno, quien quisiera casarse con Pansy?

2º: "¿Quién no se sonroja cuando piensa en mi¡Si soy tan perfecta", penso con una sonrisa vanidosa (arrogante) en el rostro.

3º. "A ver: Malfoy es superficial, arrogante, engreído, pijo, narcisista, egocéntrico, etc…

Punto A: "Mi cabello es precioso¿a quien no le gustaria?" se dijo mientras tomaba un mechón y se lo enredaba en el dedo.

Punto B¡Cómo que zanahorias con pecas¿no que le había gustado mi cabello? Esto es paradójico, este chavo es más complicado que yo" y dio un suspiro de resignación.

Punto C, D y E.¡Cualquiera es más que Parkinson, esa vieja arrastrada, libertina…

Punto F¿Qué tiene de malo ser mi novio?

Punto G¿Cómo que le vale¡es su mejor amigo! Algun interes debe de tener!

Punto H:"Yo casi no llego a ser agradable: soy agradable"- se dijo entre arrogante y molesta.

**Punto I: **"que bueno que la mando a volar.

Entonces el punto F volvio su mente: "¿Serias su novio? R No!

¿No? Bien, eso ya lo veriamos…

y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro

Bufo y arrojo la carta a la basura, donde seguro algun elfo domestico se encargaria de darle fin para siempre.

Mas no acababa de tirar la carta cuando otra lechuza llego a su habitación llego y le entrego otra carta.

¿Qué todo el ,mundo se puso de acuerdo para enviarme cartas?" penso mas cansada que molesta por el evidente complot en su contra, y por un momento, al ver el sobre color negro y con una insignia de Slitherin, penso en la loca ( y absurda, ridicula, imposible etc…) idea de que Drac.. Malfoy le hubiera enviado una carta.

Pero no fue Malfoy

Si no de .. ¡Pansi Parkinson!

Lo abrio temerosa de que explotara o saliera algún veneno mortalmente peligroso, pero la carta contenía tan solo el siguiente mensaje:

_En la biblioteca mañana a las seis y media. Te interesa._

_Pansy Parkinson_.

Y, aun que Ginny no lo supiera, el punto F tenía que ver, de cierta forma con la cita de mañana.


	9. Sentimientos encontrados?

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados.**

-Yo creo que podríamos estudiar a las seis y media, es media hora después del entrenamiento de quiditch, así que te podrás duchar y relajarte un poco… los timos son muy importantes y…

-Ágata- le interrumpió Daisy tratando de parecer seria- Estamos a una semana de san Valentín... ¡y para los timos falta tanto tiempo!

-pero tenemos que prepararnos… ¿verdad Ginny? Tú me dijiste que debíamos empezar a estudiar desde horita…-dijo buscando el apoyo de su amiga, pero esta solo le respondió:

-No puedo ir, tengo que…hacer algo.

Estaban en la orilla del lago, en el receso, y Ágata, que parecía que pretendía seguir los pasos de Hermione, en cuantos estudios y vida social, estaba estableciendo los mejores horarios y lugares para el estudio de los temas que saldrian en el timo.

Pero a las seis y media ella tenía que ir a la biblioteca con Parkinson, por peligroso y poco ortodoxo que fuera.

Había pasado el tiempo increíblemente rapido…¡y pensar que unas semanas antes se había besado con Malfoy! Ella aun no había caido en cuenta de que el proximo sábado sería san valentin. Iba a salir con Blaise en san valentin. ¿Eso significaria que…? Si.

Seguro que sería eso.

Sonrió casi para si misma.

Ya llevaba un tiempo queriendo un novio…y ese sábado se le cumpliría el deseo.

Aun que debía admitirlo. Ella no quería a Blaise como un novio precisamente.

¿Entonces a quien?

La respuesta, aun que dolorosa y humillante era…Malfoy.

L verdad duele.

Pero volviendo al tema, después de admitir la vergonzosa verdad (para si misma, claro esta) ella no quería ir con Parkinson.

La chica era atractiva para el sexo opuesto…por el simple hecho de los vestidillos que usaba…Pero para Ginny, Parkinson daba miedo. Una slitherin que la odiaba por haberse besado con Malfoy (toda la escuela se hallaba enterada una semana después del suceso y los que no se habían quedado en Hogwarts, se habían enterado una hora después de su llegada)

Pero siempre cabía la posibiliadad de que la slitherin hubiera secuestrado a Ron.

Y su deber era rescatarlo.

-¿Haciendo?- pregunto Ágata fastidiada y desilusionada de haberse tomado la molestia de planear un horario mas o menos funcional para que ella aprobara sus timos y ahora resultaba que salía sin decirle nada.

-Este- Ginny dudo. No quería decirle nada sus amigas hasta estar segura de lo que Parkinson planeaba. Por que si lo hacía, ellas la convencerían de que no fuera. Y ella estaba segura de tener que ir-Luego les digo.

-¿Si no confias en nosotras, que somos tus amigas, en quien puedes confiar?- dijo Ágata con cierto resentimiento en la voz. Ginny se sintio mal. Como si de alguna manera ella estuviera cometiendo algo malo.-Además, tu sabias que hoy ibamos a estudiar…

Pero guardar un secreto para si misma no era algo malo.

¿Verdad?

Y lo que a ella menos le gustaba eran los mensajes subliminales.

-No me hagas sentir culpable- respondio la pelirroja decidida, con cierta rabia por lo que ella interpreto como un intento de manipularla, mientras Daisy, que estaba en medio de las dos, miraba a una y otra, sin entender como su amiga había cambiado de humos tan rapidamente- No necesito remordimientos de conciencia- añadió levantándose. En realidad, no estaba enojada, ni triste ni nada. Solo era indiferencia. Un deseo indescriptible de estar a solas.

No, no quería estar a solas.

Ágata, Daisy, Celestine, Hermione, Luna, Ron Harry, toda la escuela lo sabía.

Ella quería estar con Malfoy.

Repito: La verdad duele.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, en la mesa Slitherin dos muchachos conversaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran que nadie los escuchara.

De todas formas, alguien los estaba escuchando…

-Oye Draco- susurro Blaise-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya mes has hecho una, has la siguiente- contesto el rubio, observando indiferentemente a unas niñas que lo veían y se reían con nerviosismo.

-¿Te importaría si tuviera algo con Ginny?

-¿Cual Ginny?- pregunto a su vez Draco, evitando dar una respuesta concreta.

-Weasley

-¿Se llama Ginny?-dijo Draco, haciendose el sorprendido. Pero la verdad es que si saabía como se llamaba la pelirroja.-Si quieres estar con ella, nadie te lo va impedir, exepto tal vez, Potter y su hermano…

-Solo responde¿Te importaria si o no?- Blaise estaba impaciente por una respuesta. Un si o un no. Saber si podía salir con Ginny sin miedo a represalias o perder la amistad de Draco. Solo necesitaba un si o un no. Y en caso de ser un no, se mantendría leal a su amigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho Blaise- contesto Draco, al tiempo en que cogia su block de dibujo, su lápiz y empezaba a dibujar los rasgos de su novia- Nadie te impedirá salir con la Weasley- y viendo que su amigo iba a replicar de nuevo "¿Es un si o un no?" añadió- Es un no.

-Me alegra, por que se lo voy a pedir ese sábado, como es San Valentín, me imagine que sería mas romantico que aparecerme en medio del gran comedor y gritar: "Ginny Weasley¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

-Nunca lo harias- dijo Draco en lo que intento ser una risa, aun que en realidad por dentro había un gran vacio, algo que no sabía entenderlo.

Ese vacio solo lo podía llenar una persona.

-No, tal vez no- admitió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero tu tampoco ¿verdad?

-No, nunca- respondió, pensando que jamás se humillaría de tal forma. Luego bajo la vista a su dibujo, realmente bello, y se lamento de que la modelo no fuera pelirroja.

En ese momento, en el que el se lamentaba de que su novia no fuera cierta pelirroja,

Ginny Weasley entro en el gran comedor.

Su cabellera roja atrajo inmediatamente la atracción de toda la población masculina presente en la sala.

Si embargo ella no parecía darse cuenta de todas las miradas que recibía. Simple y sencillamente se dirigió a su mesa, le sonrió a Weasley, a Granger y a…Potter. Y no solo le sonrió, se sentó junto a el.

Sintió una punzada de celos, de querer estrangular a Potter, de estar en su lugar. Solo para que el cuerpo de la pelirroja estuviera a unos escasos centímetros del suyo.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

Su vista se dirigió a la mesa Ravenclaw, donde gracias a dios, Cho no estaba.

No podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de que había sentido celos de Potter, solo por que se hallaba sentado junto a Weasley. No solo era su orgullo, era que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella.

Otra vez los celos regresaron a el cuando Ginny se volteo, lo ignoro y saludo a Blaise con la mano y una sonrisa.

Ojala le hubiera dedicado a el esa sonrisa.

Blaise saludo a Ginny también y le envio un beso, esta se sonrojo y se puso a reir nerviosa. Por su parte, Draco, sin saber muy bien por que se sentía así, volvio a su dibujo.

-"Es increíble"- pensó una chica morena a unos cuantos asientos (que no estaban ocupados) de Blaise y Draco.-"No solo los de su casa andan tras sus huesos, si no también estos dos, por que no debería creer Draco que disimulo muy bien. Si no fuera por que Blaise estaba viendo a Ginny…ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que a su amigo no le es tan indiferente. Y ella no se da cuenta de toda la atención que recibe…y yo tengo que contentarme con ser amiga de…él."

La chica dio un hondo suspiro y se paro, no sin antes limpiarse unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

Aun que ella se hubiera prometido no llorar por el, su promesa era difícil de cumplir.

Se dirigió a la mesa Griffindor, donde la comida ya había empezado a aparecer. Seguro que la hora de al comida ya estaba cerca, penso, mientras veía como unos niños de unos doce años tomaban despreocupadamente unos pastelitos de chocolate y se los comian sin remordimientos.

-Gin¿Puedes venir un momento?- al parecer había interrumpido una platica muy seria que la pelirroja tenía con su hermano, por que los dos Weasleys, que estaban totalmente rojos, como solian ponerse cuando se enojaban, levantaron la vista con cierto asombro, como si se les hubiera olvidado que en la sala había otras personas.

-Si claro. Respondio la pelirroja. Y en cuanto salieron del comedor empezó a quejarse- ¡No es posible!-exclamo furiosa. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga: Tenía los ojos rojos, la falda de la escuela hasta las rodillas ( ella solía llevarla mas corta) la tunica por primera vez no tenía aquel hechizo para hacerla lucir mas pegada, al igual que el chaleco. No llevaba maquillaje y el cabello lucia una raya en medio bastante desigual, como si se hubiera pasado en cepillo por la cabeza y se hubiera partido el cabello al "Ahí se va".-¡Me ha regañado por que se entero que voy a salir el sabado con Blaise¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno, eso es justamente de lo que te quería hablar- mascullo Celestine sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Ay¿no me vas a decir que no me conviene, verdad?- dijo Ginny, con un deje de molestia en la voz. Esto hizo que a la morena, que había estado mucho tiempo pensando y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía culparla, por que no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, le hirviera la sangre¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma?

No fue Cestine quien hablo, si no, "El orgullo Slitherin"

-Pues es exactamente eso lo que te iba a decir- dijo con frialdad, mirandola con desdén, con rabia…como solo los chicos de la casa de las serpientes sabían hacer- Blaise Zabini es…-dudo un momento.

"A veces la verdad puede ser utilizada en tu contra"- pensó- "Pero…¡tengo que decirselo de una vez! Y además…- el orgullo slitherin fue el que penso- es una Griffindor… ¿Cúanto daño puede hacer?"

-Mío- termino diciendo de forma no muy conciente. Como si no estuviera muy segura si realmente había dicho aquello. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny añadió con una mirada que dejaba muy en claro lo superior que queria hacerse ver en ese momento- Así es. Estoy enamorada de el…

-¿enamorada?-musito Ginny pasmada. Ahora entendía lo inconveniente que sería andar con Blaise. No importaba que fuera un slitherin, su fama, no importaba nada, solo el hecho de que Celestine, que era su amiga, estaba enamorada de el.-No lo sabía…no seguiré saliendo con el…

Si creyo que eso iba a evitar una pelea con Celestine se equivoco.

-Ah¡tal vez tu no sigas saliendo con el…pero Blaise…-unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- No te preocupes Weasley- Ginny noto que la había llamado por su apellido, cosa que no hacía desde hacía unos cinco años-Yo me encargare de que Blaise se de cuenta de que valgo mas que tu.- Finalizo, con un aire ligeramente triunfal. Aun que sus palabras no fueron lo que habían herido a Ginny, si no su forma de verla, como si fuera superior.

-"¿'Yo me encargare de que Blaise se de cuenta que valgo mas que tu'?"- pensó Ginny entonces, como si le hubieran pegado.

-¿Mas que yo?- le pregunto, adoptando la misma actitud altanera- Nadie en todo Hogwarts vale mas que yo, Celestine.

-No te acerque a Blaise, Ginny- se dio la media vuelta, dio cinco pasos y se dio cuenta de la forma en que había tratado a Ginny. Nada muy grave le había dicho…pero la actitud. Enseguida se arrepintió, volteo la cabeza, dispuesta a pedir perdón, pero Ginny ya se había ido con paso decidido.

La pelirroja comió sola ese día.

Ágata y Daisy se habían sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, seguramente preocupadas por la extraña frialdad con la que le había hablado ella a Ágata.

Después se disculparia. En su mente ahora solo había tres cosas: Parkinson, Celestine y su asunto con Blaise y Malfoy.

El tema de Parkinson no tenía nada de interesante en ese momento. A lo mejor era que, como Celestine, quería advertirle que dejara en paz a Draco por que si no la embrujaría o algo así. Parkinson no parecía ser alguien de quien cuidarse, pero ella ya no estaba tan segura de que las apariencias fueran verdaderas, como con Celestine. Ella había pensado que la hermana de Daisy a pesar de ser una serpiente, era una buena persona.

Ese día la había sorprendido, la frialdad, la prepotencia, la superioridad de su mirada. Y lo claro que le había dicho que no se acercara a Blaise… que estaba enamorada.

¡Pero ella no tenía la culpa de gustarle a Blaise! Pensó tragándose la comida con dificultad. ¡Ella no tenía la culpa de que al entrar a algun lado inmediatamente todos se voltearan a verla! Además, si ella no sabía que a Celestine le gustaba Blaise, la Slitherin no tenía por que enojarse con ella. Si ella lo hubiera sabido y aun así le hubiera seguido coqueteando a Blaise, Celestine hubiera tenido todo el derecho de enojarse.

-"Pero no importa"- se dijo a si misma, intentando que eso lo le afectara-"Después hablare con ella y le dire que no quiero nada con Blaise…"

Bueno, si, tenía que aceptarlo. Blaise le gustaba, pero no tanto como cierto rubio que se le había quedado viendo justo en ese momento..

Rápidamente se puso roja y bajo la mirada.

Draco sonrio con suficiencia.

Había pillado a la pelirroja viendolo durante unos breves momentos, y eso, en verdad, le acariciaba el ego.´

Y ahora, aprovechando que Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar los silecios de Celestine cuando el le preguntaba "¿Qué tienes?" podía aprovechar su turno de ver a la pelirroja.

Le gustaba, ya para que negarlo, y hasta ahí estaba bien, pero debía ocultar por todos los medios posibles que, no solo le gustaba la cara de Ginny…había algo mas…mas profundo.

Le dio por querer estar junto a ella, que todo el mundo dijera, "mira, ahí esta Ginny, con su novio…" que Cho estuviera lejos muy lejos…

Hubiera sido muy fácil terminar con Cho (incluso no hacerlo) y llegarle a la pelirroja. Pero Draco tenía la sensación de que Ginny no le iba decir que si a la primera, si tan solo pudiera estar mas tiempo a solas con ella…

Claro, los castigos, que aun seguían todos los días eran la oportunidad perfecta, si no fuera por que ella no lo miraba, no lo escuchaba no le hablaba ni nada. No se conocían prácticamente. Y el Viernes sería su ultimo castigo juntos, apenas le quedaban cinco noches con la pelirroja. Tenía que aprovecharlos de alguna manera.

Sonrio de una forma un tanto maligna, mientras observaba los labios de Ginny. La iba a besar, de eso estaba seguro. Y ella no lo rechazaria. Si no dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

Pero había un pequeño problema. Volteo a ver a Blaise, quien miraba con preocupación que unas lagrimas le resbalaban por la mejlla a Celestine. Blaise era tonto. Iba detrás de la pelirroja y no se daba cuenta que Celestine iba detrás de el. ¡Que facil hubiera sido todo si Blaise se fijara en Celestine! Entonces el no tendría el dilema de si traicionar a su amigo o conquistar a la pelirroja.

Miro a su amigo por última vez en la comida. Ya lo había decidido. Sería tan solo…un juego, nada importante. Nada de sentimientos, solo un par de besitos…antes del sábado.

Después del sábado dejaría en paz a la pelirroja y seguiría con Chang…

Que hipócrita era.

Como si de verdad las cosas fueran a ser así de fáciles.

Pero no importaba.

El, Draco Malfoy, conquistaría a Virginia Weasley.

Eran las seis treinta.

En la biblioteca no había nadie. Nadie salvo una adolescente de dieciséis años observandose las uñas, mientras el libro que había pedido prestado descansaba en la mesa, abierto en la primera hoja hacía más de quince minutos.

Junto al libro había un pequeño periodico, parecido al profeta, pero menos ancho y grande.

Era el periódico de la escuela, abierto en la sección de Chismes, es decir la mayor parte del periódico.

Por fin la persona que esperaba llego, cinco minutos tarde, pero llego. Para ella, que había llegado con quince minutos de adelanto, eso era sumamente tardísimo.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- pregunto la recien llegada, sentándose en la mesa de Pansy con aire de fastidio.

-¿Leíste el periódico de la escuela?- contesto con otra pregunta, sin dejar de observar sus uñas.

-No

-Dicen que Cho no esta muy contenta contigo…dicen que Draco quiere algo contigo.

-Si, seguro-dijo con sorna Ginny- matarme.

-No-dejo de observarse su maniquiure y se sentó derecha para verla mejor- ¿Has notado que en cuanto entras al gran comedor todos te voltean a ver?

-Todos me voltean a ver en cualquier lado- contesto Ginny intentando no demostrar lo bien que le sentaba que le confirmaran aquella información.

-Exacto. Seguro que eso bastaría para que Draco le quite un poco de atención a Chang, no?

-Por supuesto- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, que enseguida se le quito¿Parkinson a donde quería llegar?-¿Pero para que querría eso?

-Te interesa Malfoy

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si- y saco un mini pergamino de su bolsillo:

_Virginia:_

_Si quieres, puedo averiguar lo que siente Draco por ti (por que, por lo que he visto, no es solo odio)_

_Solo responde que si y en dos días tendras todo un pergamino lleno_

_Celestine_

Y del otro lado de este estaba escrito:

_Celestine: _

_Pon más ateción a la clase, por que Snape es capaz de ponerse a leer lo que me escribiste, y para cuando acabaran las clases todos en el colegio pensarían que te contrate, para sacarte información sobre Malfoy, y que tu pago son dos bolsas de galeones de oro. Y posiblemente pondrian que estoy embarazada._

_Y si, si quiero que me cuente todo lo que sepa sobre Malfoy… mmm…. Solo es curiosidad._

_Ginny_

_-_Aparte, ya te he visto viéndolo varias veces en la comida, en la cena, en el desayuno…Te gusta Weasley, no lo niegues.

Acorralada, ante las pruebas irrefutables, Ginny se dejo llevar por un loco impulso de decir la verdad.

-Si… ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No,- esta vez adopto cierto modo de suplica-Por favor, ayúdame a separar a Chang de Draco, por favor.

-¿Por?

-Tengo que hacerlo- se encogio de hombros, de forma misteriosa y adopto una mirada triste.

A Ginny le dio tanta pena que solo pudo decir una cosa:

-Bueno…pero luego…cuando eso pase…tu y yo…

-No nos conocemos- puntualizo Parkinson. Se estrecharon las manos y el trato quedo sellado.

Ginny se fue y dejo a Pansy sola.

En cuanto devolvió el libro se encamino hacía su sala con trsteza…que nadie notaba.

Pansy sabía que aquello era una estupidez. Ir de un lado a otro, detrás de el, como su sombra, cual perro faldero. ¿Y acaso Draco alguna vez la había tratado con cariño?

No, Draco nunca la había querido.

Tal vez cuando estaban en segundo…pero eso no era más que respeto y compañerismo, Y es que llevarse bien es una cosa, querer es otra.

De todas formas, Draco tan solo era una capricho, de esos caprichos de niñas ricas y mimadas cuyos padres les dan de todo, todo, menos un poco de cariño.

"No, no, no, no" solía decir su madre cuando ella era apenas una niña- "Ponte derecha, frente en alto, no comas con los codos en la mesa, la boca cerrada, no hables con la boca abierta…bla bla bla… ¿Cómo le vas a gustar a Draco Malfoy con esa pinta?

-"Yo no quiero gustarle a nadie"- replicaba entonces, sin entender, según su madre, que la posibilidad de casarse con un Malfoy era todo un honor.

Creció así, educada de esa forma poco…amorosa, por decirlo de algún manera. Y sobre todo, tan materialista.

Sintió lastima por Ginny Weasley. Seguramente había aceptado el trato por que no sabía que hacer, o sea que estaba confundida. Confundida por las cartitas de amor que el rubio le había enviado (si; toda la escuela estaba enterada, pero los pocos que se habían atrevido a burlarse de Draco habían acabado en la enfermería, bajo la excusa de que les había pasado cosas "raras": Que en la noche, cuando se acostaron la almohada les había intentado comer el cabello, un chico había tomado en su sumo de calabaza una poción para que la piel se le pusiera verde y otro acabo declarándosele en medio de la hora de la comida a Hermione Granger, después de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que extrañaba su osito de peluche llamado Bear color violeta. Estos solo eran los incidentes mas relevantes cuyo origen era la mente vengativa de un Malfoy ardido.)

¡Pobre Weasley, penso mientras decía la contraseña de la sala común de slitherin (Flor de cerezo) Enamorada de un monton de palabras bonitas… ¡que chasco se habría llevado cuando se dio cuenta de que su enamorado era nada mas y nada menos que Malfoy!

La sala común de Slitherin se encontraba llena, cosa bastante normal, dado que afuera estaba frio. Todavía no se había derretido la nieve del castillo y ahí uno se resguardaba del frío perfectamente.

Draco estaba leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea, acostado en el sillón, como si quisiera decir "Todo me vale, incluso estar bien sentado"

Blaise estaba en el sillón de junto, hablando con Celestine de manera bastante sería, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. De hecho, la seria era Celestine, que observaba a Blaise como si estuviera… ¿dolida?

Se hubiera acercado a la parejita, si Draco no hubiera estado ahí, y también por que Blaise y Celestine no parecían querer que nadie les interrumpiera, y mucho menos hiciera mal tercio.

Y es que algunas cosas que había aprendido durante su quinto año había sido no meterse donde no la necesitaban.

Así que subió a su cuarto, donde sabía que sus "amigas" no estaban.

No es que fueran malas chicas, si no que al contrario, eran tan buenas que eran inseguras (absurdo ¿no?) y es que la mayoría de los slytherins eran tremendamente inseguros. Además, como todas buenas slitherins eran muy materialistas.

La razón por que cada miembro de la casa Slitherin actuaba de esa forma tan cruel y manipuladora era que, todos esperaban que lo hicieran. Eso, mezclado con la inseguridad que los caracterizaba (y ocultaban) daba como resultado un comportamiento repulsivo.

Bueno, siendo justos, no todos eran así. Por ejemplo Celestine, y…este….Celestine….

Realmente el unico Slitherin agradable que ella conocia era Celestine, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

Claro, a veces hasta las personas mas agradables sacaban su lado feo.

**Sorry! lo se, pueden echarme tomates, zanahorias, platanos, manzanas y toda la ensalada completa si lo desean!**

**Este capitulo no salio como queria...snifff. ya ya se esta volviendo medio ridiculo, a mi parecer...**

**dejen un review please!**

**(La escritora no puede seguir hablando por que un tomate le da en la cara y un plato de la ensalada le da en la cabeza provocando un leve desmayo)**

**¡Gracias a quines me dejaron reviews...toda una caricia al ego...pero acuerdense de poner que les gusta y que no...please!**


	10. Confusión

Un saludo a todas aquellas almas (tres) que se molestaron en dejarme un review¡manden el suyo!

**Capitulo 10**

-… te entendemos Gin, es en serio. Se que es difícil eso de la adolescencia, buscarse a si mismo, enamorarse, saber que esta en chino que Malfoy te pele, pero por otro lado no sabes que sentir hacía nuestro rubio y te confunde que Blaise te mire…eh…bueno, como te mira. Además la carga de conciencia por lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Celestine… ¿tiene que ver con que hoy te escabulliste y no nos dijiste nada? Debe ser algo serio, no nos miraste en la cena…pero es comprensible, estabas viendo a Draco y Blaise y a Celestine al mismo tiempo… ¿le puedo decir así? Es que Draco suena como que le tengo más confianza… y dado que casi fue tu novio… - Y así siguió durante media hora más.

Era cierto. Durante la cena, después de la "interesante" platica con Parkinson había estado muy pensativa: Que si se echaba para atrás, que si se creía tipa de novela muggle, que iba a hacer con Blaise, que iba a hacer con el rubio, que iba a hacer con Celestine…

¡Oh! Con la slitherin tenía claro que debía hablar con ella pero su orgullo se lo impedía… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido culparla de haberle robado el novio?

Así que la única solución que veía era, romperle el corazón a Blaise, si es que este tenía las intenciones que ella creía que tenía. Y era obvio que las tenía, solo esperaba que Blaise no se le ocurriera declarársele en frente del Gran Comedor o un lugar igual de concurrido. Si así fuera, ella no se atrevería a darle un no.

¡Que cobarde!

Había subido sola a su cuarto, no sin antes echarle una miradita a Malfoy, que a su vez vigilaba a Cho, que platicaba de lo lindo con un chico de su curso…

Sonrió para si misma. Por los pequeños celos sentidos y por que Draco celaba a Cho y esta no se daba cuenta… ¡ah, cuanto hubiera dado por ser ella la ravenclaw!

Estaba pensando en estar sola, al menos hasta antes de tener que volver a su infierno con Malfoy (en la lechucería). Ahí ni se hablarían, ni se mirarían, ni nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían limitado a decir:

-"Weasley"

-"Malfoy"

Y seguir a su trabajo.

Entonces, cuando faltaba todavía una hora para que dieran las nueve, habían llegado sus amigas y Ágata le había soltado todo su discursillo… ¿discursillo¡Perdón¡Discursote!

En realidad lo único que había entendido fue que Ágata y Daisy creían que era una adolescente inmadura, con típicos cambios de humor y lo entendían…y su "gran ofensa" quedaba perdonada. Bueno, algo era algo.

-Y ahora- dijo Daisy sentandose en la cama junto a ella- Es hora de la patética sesión de ayuda entre amigas.

-¿Oh…¿vamos a hacer un circulito, a contarnos nuestros secretos mas íntimos y pedir consejos a alguien que probablemente este peor que nosotros?- dijo Ginny mirando a la ventana.

-No, la que nos va a contar todo vas a ser tu.

-Yo diría que, por tu discurso, sabes todo sobre mí…

-Solo quiero estar segura¿Te gusta Malfoy?

-Este…- justo en ese momento vio que algo se movía en la ventana- Si… es muy obvio ¿no?

Ágata sonrio:

-¿Te gusta Zabini?

-Ya… también…- otra vez vio algo ennla ventana…. ¿que era?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Celestine?

-¡Nada!- exclamo fastidiada- ¡Yo no le hice nada¡Es ella quien se inventa sus cuentos…!- y les conto todo, eso si, sin mirar a Daisy, no necesitaba contarselo al retrato de Celestine…

Pero fue Daisy quien hablo cuando Ginny termino de relatarles:

-Ah… ya se le pasara- dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento en la mano- Seguro que esta encaprichada con Zabini… ¿Y quien no va estarlo?

-Yo no creo que este encaprichada con Blaise, Daisy- dijo Ágata

-Yo creo que si.

-Yo creo que no.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Ya callense- ordeno Ginny- ¿Por qué no esta encaprichada, Ágata?

-Por que- contesto- si lo estuviera no se hubiera enojado. Ni estaria tan descompuesta, ni te miraria con tanto odio…

-Ya…bien… ¿pero yo que culpa tengo?

-Ninguna… pero ya te dije que los adolescentes tienden a culpar a medio mundo de sus desgracias, no piensan coherentemente…

Otra vez vio algo en la ventana. Una sombra que se asomaba, la espiaba, mejor dicho.

Le dio un escalofrio¿Y si alguien las estaba escuchando¿Y si se enteraran de lo de Celestine, Blaise y Malfoy? Bueno, ciertamente lo de malfoy no era un súper secreto, ni lo de Blaise, pero lo de Celestine…

¿Pero quien iba a estar interesado en subirse a la torre Griffindor a espiar a tres colegialas sin importancia? Y lo más importante¿Cómo iban a subir hasta lo alto de la torre?

Por lo tanto, deshecho la idea pensando que seguramente sería un pájaro, o incluso una nube.

-Bien, me encantaria quedarme a escuchar su discurso, pero tengo que ir a…

-Una cita romantica con el rubio favorito de Slitherin… te entendemos, nos dejas abandonadas por tus noviecillos…

-Si, generalmente eso pasa cuando una tiene novio en la adolescencia, abandona a sus amigas durante los primeros meses de noviazgo…

Pero si Ágata dijo algo mas no lo supo (ni le interesaba saber) por que salio de la habitación para ir a la _"cita"_ con el rubio.

_-Si, cita, por supuesto, como si Malfoy quisiera tener una cita conmigo…_- pensó con Tristeza.

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de imáginar una cita con Malfoy, ver a Chang muriéndose, o una declaración de Blaise enfrente de todos diciendo lo mucho que amaba a Celestine. Por que cuando salio Blaise estaba ahí, esperándola…

-¿Blaise?- pregunto.

-Claro…¿Quién mas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte…crei que tal vez, te podria acompañar.

Lo que Blaise no le dijo es que desconfiaba de su mejor amigo.

-¡Claro¡Es mucho mejor que estar toda una hora con Malfoy sin dirigirnos palabra alguna!

Lo que ella quiso decir¡Claro! Necesito que tu me pongas nerviosa por que ahora no podre ver a Malfoy a gusto…

-Me alegra. Además, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que Draco te eche un maleficio si se aburre.

Es decir: No quiero que estes a solas con Draco… ¡no confió en el!

Se sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la lechucería, hablando de la cita del sábado.

Mientras tanto, en la lechucería, Draco, alias "Nuestro rubio favorito" sonreia encantado de la vida. Nada era mejor para su ego saber que la pelirroja se moría (literalmente, por supuesto) por él. Y la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, le encantaba.

Y hablando de la pelirroja… Ay, como odiaba ese cargo de conciencia con respecto a Blaise. Pero ya lo había dicho: Solo esta semana y asunto olvidado. Y Blaise no se enteraria y sería feliz con su noviecilla hasta el fin de sus días… o al menos hasta que se acabara el curso.

Mientras se podía divertir con Virginia ¿no?

Y no haría nada malo.

¡Que fácil era auto engañarse!

Plan de acción: coquetearle a la pelirroja, que esta se abrumara y tratara con una dulzura como la que había usado para conquistar a Cho.

¡Hablando de Cho…!

Bueno, ella tampoco se enteraria, por que de ser así… Cho era extremadamente celosa. De hecho, ese día se habían peleado por que según había estado viendo mucho a la pelirroja. Claro que la estaba viendo, pero no tanto… ¡y el no le había dicho nada por estar coqueteándole al tipo de su mesa! Tendria que recordarle eso, para que se tragara sus palabras.

Dieron las nueve.

¡Perfecto! La griffindor llegaría de un momento a otro! Le hablaria, le diria cosas bonitas y caeria a sus pies.

Las nueve y cinco.

Cinco minutos… nada malo, no pasaba nada, seguramente se había quedado hablando con sus amigas, o su hermano… o Potter.

Nueve y diez.

No debía entrar en pánico. Diez minutos se retrasa cualquiera ¿no? Aun que lo cierto es que ya estaba desesperando.

Nueve veinte:

¡Desesperado¿En donde diablos se había metido la pelirroja? No es que estuviera preocupado... Bueno, tal vez un poco. Después de todo¿Quién no se preocuparia? Virginia nunca había llegado tarde¿y si algo e había pasado? Le dio un escalofrió tan solo de pensarlo. Tenía que ir a buscarla, podía estar en problemas y eso no sería nada bueno.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho unas risitas que se acercaban, una la reconoció como la de Blaise, la otra, de alguna fémina a la que seguramente Blaise había logrado convencer para que lo acompañara a dar un paseo nocturno.

Abrió la puerta pensando en echarle una reprimenda y regañarlo por estar afuera de la cama a deshoras, y de paso, avergonzarlo frente a su noviecilla. Y preguntarle¿Así piensas conquistar a la pelirroja?

Pero se quedo helado cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Virginia y a Blaise besándose.

Que curioso. ¡El preocupado por la pelirroja, pensando en que algo le había pasado y resultaba que solo se había entretenido besuqueándose con su mejor amigo!

Se dio media vuelta, rojo de coraje y dio un portazo que hizo tal ruido que la pareja se separo.

-Este…- dijo Ginny mirando su reloj- Creo que llego tarde.

-Perdón- se disculpo él. Aun estaba rojo (de vergüenza) pero sonreía feliz.- ¿Entramos?

-Si, claro- Estaba algo,... ¿cual era la palabra? Abrumada, nerviosa, sorprendida.

¡Ella solo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla como despedida, y él se había aprovechado!

Bueno, tampoco ella ofreció mucha resistencia. Al principio la tomo por sorpresa, después, bueno, después no supo que hacer. Y Blaise tampoco besaba nada mal…

Aun que cuando se separaron, se sintió mal por Celestine. Y por ella misma. ¿Era mucho pedir que, en vez de Blaise hubiera sido Draco?

Si, era mucho pedir.

Entraron.

Draco estaba agachado en el suelo limpiando el suelo de la lechucería. Restragaba con tanta fuerza el piso que parecía que quería hacerle un hoyo.

A Ginny le dio gracia y soltó una carcajada. Blaise se contagio y también se rió algo frenéticamente. Esto hizo que Draco se enojara más. Se irguió, los miro de manera fulminante y les dijo:

-¡Ah¡Ya llego la parejita de novios¿Podrías ayudarnos no, Blaise? Y tu Weasley, apurate y ponte a trabajar.

Terminando esto tomo su escoba (que estaba a un lado de el) y salio de ahí dando otro portazo.

-Que mal humor se carga¿no?- dijo Ginny aun con la sonrisa en los labios: Draco había tenido celos.

-Si… ¿para que habrá traído su escoba? – pregunto él mirando extrañado hacía donde momentos antes había estado el rubio.

-No se- se encogió de hombros.- Habra planeado amarrarme a la escoba y secuestrarme.

Los dos se rieron. Pero no por mucho tiempo. La nueva pareja a los pocos momentos se estaban besando, mientras que en la sala Slitherin, Draco ponía al corriente a Celestine del encuentro que había tenido momentos antes.

Pero por supuesto. Ni Ginny ni Blaise lo sabían. Solo se besaban, sin pensar en nada, ni nadie mas que ellos.

**>>> ○ **

Cuando al día siguiente Ginny despertó, lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

Se baño tatareando una canción de manera muy desafinada, se vistió de igual forma, saludo a sus amigas con un:

-¡Hola!- estas se sobresaltaron y la miraron como quien mira a un alien- Hoy es un día precioso… ¿no creen?

Cualquiera que mirara por la ventana, se daría cuenta que Ginny andaba en un mundo aparte: El cielo estaba nublado y hacía un frio semejante al del invierno.

Pero tanto Ágata como Daisy se miraron, sonrieron y le dijeron:

-Tanta felicidad¿se debe a cierto rubio?- preguntaron mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común.

-Oh….- dijo Ginny de forma teatral- Más o menos: Ayer Draco me vio besandome con Blaise y se puso celoso.

Daisy, de la impresión se salto un escalón y Ágata la miro con los ojos como platos:

-¿En serio?

-Ayer me encontré a Blaise junto al retrato de la dama gorda- empezo a explicar mientras jugaba con su cabello- Me dijo que me acompañaría a la lechucería y empesamos a platicar y… bueno, no medimos el tiempo y llegamos con media hora de retraso- salieron de la sala común- Entonces le dije que tal vez deberia ir yo sola, por que Malfoy estaria muy molesto por djarlo hacer todo el trabajo media hora…

-¿Y luego?

-Me dijo que si- salto el escalón que desaparecia cuando uno lo pisaba- y me dijo que le diera un beso de despedida…

Sus amigas la miraban con la boca abierta.

-Y bueno, en vez de dárselo en la mejilla, el me tomo e hizo que se lo diera en la boca… y cuando estábamos en pleno beso Draco abrió la puerta y nos vio. Se dio media vuelta y dio un portazo… luego, cuando entramos el salio gritando algo.- Termino con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya- dijo Daisy mirando las puertas del Gran Comedor con aire de preocupación- ¿Y Celestine?

Se le cayo el alma a los pies…

¡Celestine¡Se le había olvidado!

-Pues Celestine- siseo una voz a su espaldas- Dice que la guerra la ganara ella.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y se encontro con la Slitherin mirandola con rencor:

Ya se había maquillado y el uniforme lucia tan pegado como siempre. El cabello tenía volumen y tenía de nuevo ese aire de seguridad que la caracterizaba. La unica diferencia que había en ella era su mirada: Fría y rencorosa. Ginny supuso que con eso intentaba esconder que tenía el corazón roto.

-¿La guerra?- dijo Daisy arqueando una ceja- ¿No exageras hermana?

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale- Celestine se encogio de hombros y se adelanto con paso decidido, dejando a las tres Griffindors en las puertas del Gran comedor.

-Que exagerada- Dijo Ginny, aun que se sentía algo mal. En ese momento llego Draco, abrazando por la cintura Cho y se sonrrojo. Tuvo la certeza de que eso era una especie de venganza.

Y se acordo del trato con Parkinson:

-¡Adiós Draco!- grito. El rubio y Chang se voltearon. El primero ligeramente colorado y la otra la fulmino con la mirada- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Cho se separo de Draco y se fue a sentar a la mesa Ravenclaw sin mirar atrás.

Draco, por su parte le dijo:

-¡Adios Gin¡te veo en la noche!

"_¿Gin?- se _pregunto pensando en que eso no era nada bueno

-¿Gin¿en la noche?- Blaise había llegado y miraba a ¿su novia? Con un deje de celos.

-Me imagino que en la lechucería.- se encogio de hombros: NO iba a permitir que Malfoy la hiciera quedar mal con Blaise.

-¿Gin?

-Para ponerte celoso- Blaise se sonrojo.

-Bien, nos vemos, Ginny, Daisy …este…- miro a Ágata. Ginny le susurro el nombre- Ágata.- y se fue a sentar junto a Draco.

Ágata sonreia:

-Debriamos pararnos aquí mas a menudo- sugiro.

-Puede ser- acepto Ginny caminando hacia la mesa. Le hecho un vistazo a la mesa slitherin. Blaise no la miraba, ni Celestine, pero Draco le sonreia de una forma un tanto…agradable.

También le sonrió y penso que, después de todo, ese día no estaba tan mal.

**>>>○ **

-Blaise- dijo Ginny. Había pasado toda la tarde sin nada nuevo que contar, salvo que Snape le quito veinte puntos por no poner atención en clase. Se había visto con Blaise un par de veces y un par de veces se habían besado… enfrente de Draco. Fueron a cenar y cuando terminaron se juntaron en las puertas del Gran comedor.

-¿Si, princesa?

-¿Me vas a acompañar hoy también? Mcgonagall dice que nos tendra en la lechucería toda la semana y…. – Se sonrojo- me gustaria que me acompañaras.

-No puedo nena- dijo Blaise acercándose a ella- Tengo tarea… será mañana.

-Bueno- puso su carita (falsa por supuesto) de niña buena resignada.

Blaise la miro encantado y se besaron. Justo en ese momento salio Ron del Gran comedor, acompañado de Harry y de Hermione. El pelirrojo soltó un grito tan fuerte que Ginny penso que acaba de ver morir a alguien. Sus dos amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La pareja se separo y miraron al pelirrojo que tenía un brillo asesino en la mirada:

-Virginia Weasley- dijo Ron extremadamente calmado- Aléjate de el.

-¿Por que Weasley? Creo que puedo besar a mi novia si quiero ¿no?

-Ron…- murmuro Hermione tomandolo por la túnica para evitar que se lanzara, pero no hacía falta. La información lo había dejado perplejo, tanto que no podía hablar.

-¿No que no tenías nada con él?- grito Harry. Ginny se encolerizo: Harry no tenía nada que ver en esto-

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Potter?- respondio imitando a Draco.- Ando con quien se me pegue la gana, sin su permiso- señalo a Ron- y sin el tuyo.

Acto seguido: tomo a Blaise y volvió a besarlo.

Después de ese pequeño episodio (Harry se había ido rojo de furia, Hermione sin creérselo aun y Ron con cara de perdido) no paso nada excepcional… nada hasta que llego a la lechucería.

Estaba algo aburrida, por que esta vez Blaise no estaba con ella, pero a la vez contenta, por que estaría con Draco. Y quería saber si a Draco ella le gustaba.

No hubo necesidad de preguntarlo: Cuando llego a la lechucería, una lechuza muy bonita, color café bajo y le dio una cartita. Ginny la abrio muy emocionada:

_Perdón por todo lo que te he hecho._

-¿Y bien?- dijo Draco cerrando la puerta- ¿me perdonas?

-¿Debería?

-Yo te perdone por dejarme ayer limpiando solo durante media hora- mintio. El no había limpiado nada.

-Bien, te perdono.

Se miraron sin saber que decir o hacer. Hasta que Ginny tomo una franelita junto a la cubeta que Filch les había dejado y empezó a limpiar el piso con cierto asco.

Estaba contenta. Si Malfoy le había pedido perdón… significaba que le gustaba ¿no?

O tal vez…, pensó no tan contenta, solo quería hacer las pases por que era la novia de su mejor amigo.

Hablando de Draco… ¿Qué hacía el? Levanto la vista y se lo encontro sentado en el piso a escasos metros de ella con el famoso block de dibujo en las manos. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Ginny lo miraba acusadoramente:

-Podrías dibujar a tu noviecillas luego, Malfoy- le dijo molesta, pensando que estaria dibujando a Chang- Ahora podrias ayudarme… si no es mucha molestia.

Draco levano la cabeza y la miro divertido:

-Te estoy dibujando a ti… las cosas que me fascinan siempre las dibujo.- Y volvió a fijar la vista hacia su trabajo.

Ginny se puso colorada¿le fascinaba eh?

Se levanto y fue a sentarse junto a él, olvidandose por completo que tenía que limpiar. Después de todo, las lechuzas volverian a ensuciar.

-Me has dibujado mas bonita de lo que soy- dijo Ginny observando como el adornaba a la Ginny en el papel.

-Te he dibujado como eres- empezo a ponerle un fondo en el dibujo. Ginny no dijo nada: estaba hipnotizada mientras veía como Malfoy le iba agregando pequeños detalles al fondo: Un lago, unas nubes, el pasto, una banca a lo lejos, el bosque y –sonrió- la cabaña de hagrid

-Adiós Weasley

-¿Eh?

-Ya han dado las diez.

-Oh, si, nos vemos Malfoy.

-Hasta mañana… ginny- se acerco a ella. Ginny se puso nerviosa. Pero el solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salio corriendo de ahí. Todo estaba oscuro y eso le gusto. Tenía la sensación de correr hacia el vacio y eso era justamente lo que deseaba.

Llego casi sin aire a su habitación. Sus amigas dormian. Pero en su mesita de noche alguien había dejado una cerveza de mantequilla con una nota:

_¿Abrumada¿Confundida? A lo mejor esto te ayuda_

_Ágata_

Algun día le preguntaria a Ágata como le hacía para adivinar lo que ella sentia u pensaba.

Tomo la cerveza, se hecho a la cama sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirse y pensó:

_Ando con Blaise, que es el chico del que esta enamorada Celestine, que es mi amiga. A mi me gusta Blaise, pero también me gusta Malfoy… y creo que el rubio me gusta más_- tomo un trago –_Ah, y hoy Malfoy me beso… en las mejillas… ¿Qué hago¿Dejo a Blaise? Eso arreglaria todo con Celestine, pero Blaise al parecer le intereso mucho… pero a mi me gusta Draco, que anda con Cho…_

Se tomo la cerveza y se durmió, casi deseando que todo se arreglara.


	11. El mundo esta de cabeza

**Capitulo 12**

**El mundo esta de cabeza**

Llego Marzo con sus soles más brillantes y cielos más claros. Flores brotando y una que otra ave cantando. Los entrenamientos de quiditch se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y difíciles, dado que el próximo partido estaba cerca, incluso más cerca de lo esperado.

Ginny guardaba su escoba, al final del último entrenamiento con cierto tedio.

Estaba aburrida de la monotonía de sus últimos días y de la falta de cierto rubio platino a su lado. En cambio, tenía a Blaise siempre a su lado, y cuando dice que siempre, es que de veras, Blaise siempre estaba cerca de ella.

O bien, tal vez solo era que ella no quería ver más a Blaise….

-Ginny, apúrate para que te acompañe al castillo.- Había que admitirlo, aun que Harry era terriblemente inseguro con las chicas, un poco traumado con su complejo de héroe y además, un adolescente con cambios de humor demasiados frecuentes, era un buen capitán. Poco después del 14 de febrero había hablado con él para decirle que por favor, n se entrometiera en su vida. Después de esa plática se había portado más amable con ella.

-ah, yo… voy sola. Este… me apetecía pasear sola…. ¿no te molesta?

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva y dijo que no. Ginny tuvo la sensación de que sabía o al menos intuía como se sentía en ese momento.

Pero el gusto de estar sola no le duro mucho tiempo:  
-Vaya, vaya¿Weasley, Que haces aquí?- Cualquier persona, de la edad que fuera, mago no mago, hubiera temblado al oír esa voz fría, arrogante y que además, arrastraba las palabras, menos Ginny Weasley. Por qué Ginny sabía que el rubio intentaba ocultar algo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Me parece, hurón, que estaba guardando mi uniforme¿Qué no es obvio?- la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y le enseño los guantes que se había quitado y estaba a punto de guardar con una pose de altanería que nada pegaba con ella.

Draco se volteo y le ordeno a su equipo que fueran a sus vestuarios. Él tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con la novia de Blaise.

Por qué claro. Todos sabían que ella era novia de Blaise, y por eso nadie, salvo Malfoy, se hubiera atrevido a meterse con ella. Lo malo fue que los slytherins, a parte de ser casi malvados, eran chismosos, y muy pronto, por toda la escuela correría el rumor de la pelirroja y el rubio juntos.

Por otro lado, para ambos lo de "la novia de Blaise" había sido palabras que rebotaban contra su pecho, haciendo daño, adentrándose y gritando.

-Weasley, voy a terminar con Cho- informó rápidamente Draco, mirando hacía el piso. Ginny se dio cuenta de que él esperaba una respuesta similar.

-Yo…- no supo que decir.-Yo- se quedo con la boca seca- no sé.

El rubio resoplo:  
- Tú tienes la última palabra Weasley- se dio media vuelta con rabia. Virginia Weasley era casi más complicada que Cho.

La palabra clave aquí es casi

* * *

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí- Draco Malfoy miraba sin poder se lo creer aun, a Cho Chang. La chica estaba igual de calmada que el lago que tenían junto a ellos.- Te acabo de terminar y lo único que me dices es "ah bueno, gracias por avisarme".-y no era lo dicho, si no más como lo había dicho: con una sonrisa agradable y la voz dulzona.

-Bueno¿qué mas te puedo decir?- preguntó Cho, mirándolo seria- Te dije que gracias por que hubiera sido muy grosero andar con Weasley al mismo tiempo que conmigo, por que por eso me terminaste¿no?

A él le pareció que era insensible decir que sí.

-Mira, aun que no lo admitas, yo lo sé y por eso lo dejo así¿OK?

-Ok

Y ahora resultaba que Cho se lo tomaba muy bien, casi con alegría. El mundo estaba de cabeza.

- Además estoy pensando en regresar con Michael Corner, supongo que no te importará.

De hecho si le importaba, pero era por el típico sentimiento "todo me pertenece" Malfoy, así que no dijo nada y se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿qué vas a hacer con la pelirroja?

-Pues... le dije que iba a terminar contigo.

-¿Y ella¿Y Blaise?

-Me dijo que no sabía.

Cho trató de embozar una sonrisa de consuelo y buscar algo bueno que decirle:

.Ya s decidirá, y tú serás el ganador. Aun que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero Draco pareció agradecer el comentario.- Suerte con la pelirroja, Draco- dijo y se marchó.

* * *

Ron Weasley pasó delante de ellos dos sin mirarlos siquiera.

Weasley, rojo, griffindor, su propia hermana le recordaba a Ginny, y Ginny le recordaba a Blaise, y Blaise le recordaba un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Lo más sano hubiera sido alejarse de Blaise, pero no podía, por que él recientemente le había dicho que era su mejor amiga. Bravo, maravilloso, genial, estupendo, ser la mejor amiga del chico que quieres. Y por eso tenía que estar ahí, parada en las puertas del gran Comedor, esperando a que Blaise se dignara a decirle "ya vamos a la mesa".

Pero, estar ahí parada, sin hacer nada resultaba... tranquilizador.

Después de ver a Ron Weasley se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Ginny y sintió un profundo anhelo de ir, abrazarla, llorarle y pedirle perdón por la actitud tan tonta que había tomado, aun que era obvio que el orgullo slytherin no se lo permitía.

Esperaría, lo pensaría, por supuesto y pronto se reconciliaría con la Weasley, y olvidaría Blaise y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y se ligaría a algún chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw, por que los mayores siempre son mucho más maduros e inteligentes, mucho más si son Ravenclaw.

La pregunta era¿se podía?

-Mira- dijo de pronto Blaise y le señaló las escaleras.

-Vaya, nuestra querida Pansy se ha liado con alguien... ¡y mira con quién!

El chico se rió estruendosamente y llamó la atención de Parkinson y su pareja, quién se sonrojo y se despidió de ella antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Pansy se dirigió a ellos, con una mirada que pretendía ser seria y amenazante, pero no lo consiguió, principalmente por que tenía hasta corazoncitos alrededor, sonrisa de cordero recién nacido y estrellitas en los ojos.

O sea, se sentía en el cielo.

-Han frustrado mi ligue- les dijo medio broma, medio seria.

-¿Y nos vas a contar como es que venías tan contenta con...- pensó en varios sobrenombres, pero no dijo ninguno- él?

-Bueno, querido Blaise, es una historia interesante- Celestine apoyó a Pansy para que la contará, aun que ella solo se estaba haciendo la interesante- Estábamos en transformaciones, ya saben como se da la materia de bien y estaba trabajando con Laura, la estupida con la que comparto habitación. –puso una mueca de desagrado- Entonces, Weasley pronunció mal hechizo, y en vez de convertir la caja en un perro se convirtió el mismo en perro... ¡lo hubieran visto¡Un cachorro bellísimo de cabello castaño rojizo!- se rió y sus dos amigos la acompañaron- Al momento de que Mcgonagall se dio cuenta avanzó, pero Granger quiso ayudar a su amigo y conjuro el contrahechizo, y le hubiera salido muy bien de no ser por el hecho de que en ese momento el cachorro weasley decidió morderle la pierna y como es obvio, la chica gritó y la varita cayo al suelo desviando el hechizo que fue directo a Potter, pero este se agachó a tiempo y le dio a Laura, por lo que a la chica le Salió cabeza de gato ( aun no logro comprender por que de gato si estábamos trabajando con perros), por venganza Laura tomo la varita y le apuntó a Granger, que estaba lloriqueando y el rayo le dio en el brazo y la dejo un poco aturdida. Los tres fueron a la enfermería junto a otros pobres diablos, es decir la mitad de la clase, por que el cachorro weasley se había dedicado a morder a cuanto incauto estuviera frente a él... principalmente slytherin. Cuando mcgonagall regresó con la túnica un poco arañada por que había cargado a weasley me puso de pareja con él.- terminó Pansy sin aire pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.Vaya Pansy, que show ha de haber hecho Weasley, lastima que Blaise y yo no estemos en esa clase- Draco acababa de llegar y había escuchado la historia desde donde Ron se había convertido en perro. Pansy le sonrió y empezó a reírse como niña enamorada.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene de eso?- preguntó Celestine

-Dos semanas

-¿Y durante dos semanas has estado saliendo con él?- pregunto ahora Blaise con bastante interés, pero ofendido por el hecho de enterarse hasta ahora.

-Nos hemos visto, de hecho, quedamos de vernos la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, dentro de dos semanas- informo la morena con alegría. Celestine y Blaise sonrieron y se dedicaron miraditas de asombro. Pero entonces, Draco cayo en la cuenta de algo:

-¿Y se puede saber quién es "Él"?

Celestine y Blaise se echaron a reír, concientes de que la noticia no le iba a agradar mucho a Draco.

Pansy miro al piso antes de decir, tímidamente:

-Es muy lindo¿te imaginas Draco? Demasiado lindo, jamás creí que Harry Potter pudiera ser tan lindo...-suspiró-... ummm... ¿Draco¿Draco, por qué te pones pálido¿Draco, por que pones los ojos en blanco y te tiras al piso? Draco, levántate que me estás asustando...

Mientras tanto, en el gran Comedor, en la mesa Griffindor:

-¡Ya¡Dinos con quien sales!

-¡No!

-¡Harry!

-¡Ron!

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!

-¡Presente!- y se echo a reír

-¡Dinos con quien sales!

-No Ron, no les voy a decir con quién salgo...

* * *

-¡Dios¿Qué le pasó?- Ginny Weasley bajo las escaleras seguida de Daisy (Ágata había bajado antes con Colin) y su primera visión había sido tres slytherins asustados alrededor de un cuarto tirado en el suelo con el cabello sospechosamente rubio.

Blaise esperó a que su novia estuviera convenientemente a su lado junto a él para informarle:

-Es que se acaba de enterar con quién sale Pansy

-¿Y qué¿Le dio un ataque de celos?- nadie supo si era broma o iba en serio.

-Creo que no le sentó bien saber quien era.- murmuró Pansy sonriente. En ese moemto Draco empezó a recuperar el conocimiento.

-¿Y quién es?- Ginny miró curiosa a Pansy- ¡ah! Miren, ya despertó- y era cierto: estaba parpadeando y veía arriba, donde dos Celestines, una pansy, un Blaise y una Ginny Weasley le miraban entre preocupados y divertidos:

-Bueno, es que... estoy saliendo con Harry Potter.- y eso lo escuchó Draco

-¡oh no¡Se ha vuelto a desmayar!- gimió Celestine tocando con el pie el cuerpo inconciente del sly desmayado.

Ginny suspiró, que débil había salido Draco.

-Bueno, seguro se recupera en unos minutos- le dijo Daisy a su gemela

-Cuando llegaron llevaba apenas cinco minutos, supongo que en otros 5 minutos estará bien.- respondió Celestine echándole una sonrisa a Ginny, ella nerviosa se tarde en corresponderle.

-¿Y si lo dejamos?- sugirió Pansy- Tengo hambre y falta una hora para la primera clase.

-¡Pero una hora es más que suficiente!- exclamó Ginny sorprendida

-No, claro que no- negó Blaise- No cuando se trata de Pansy y Celestine: Primero deben de desayunar fruta, jugo y yogurt. Después van al baño a lavarse los dientes, a retocarse el maquillaje y comerse unas pastillas de menta. Y generalmente se quedan platicando con alguien a mitad del camino- terminó con cara de "no parece mucho... ¡pero si lo es!"

-Entonces, vamos¿no?- dijo Daisy y el grupo se metió al comedor, dividiéndose en dos para dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas.

-¿Curioso, no?- le dijo Daisy sentándose junto a ágata y Colin

-¿Qué es curioso?- pregunto Ágata y Daisy le contó lo ocurrido. Al final las tres tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ya vengo- dijo Ginny, localizando al trío maravilla. Se paró y ando hacia ellos, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, cuando llego a su altura, le tapo a Harry los ojos.

-¡ya¿¿Quién es?

Hermione rió:

-adivina, Harry

-mmm...- le tocó las manos- Es mujer, por que tiene las uñas largas... ¿Parvati?

-Pansy- dijo Ginny, imitando la elegante voz de la sly. Y le salió tan bien que Harry casi se la creyó:

-¿eh?

-¡Soy yo, tonto!- exclamó Ginny cariñosa, descubriéndole los ojos. Ron y Hermione la veían curiosos.

-¿Pansy?- dijo Ron, sin entender- ¿Parkinson?

-Pansy Parkinson, exactamente- contesto Ginny antes que Harry pudiera hacer algo- Hable con ella hacer rato y...

-¿Te llevas con ella?- interrumpió Hermione algo intrigada. No era desconocida la rivalidad Parkinson-Granger en transformaciones.

La más pequeña del clan Weasley asintió:

-Cosas de la vida- dijo y continuo la historia sujetando a Harry por la manga para que no se escapará- Y a que no adivinan quien es su nuevo amor...- sonrió- Tiene ojitos verdes, usa lentes, cabello negro alborotado, es capitán del equipo de quiditch y pasa los veranos con los Weasley¿quién será?

-¡Harry!- exclamo Hermione y Ron hizo un ademán que bien podía interpretarse como "algún día nos enteraríamos amigo"

-¿Y no nos ibas a decir?- le dijo Ron simulando estar enojado con el oji-verde. Harry tuvo el acierto de mostrarse apenado- ¿Y cómo inició todo, si se puede saber?

-Bueno- comenzó echándole una rencorosa mirada a Ginny- Fue el día en que tú te convertiste en perro...- pero la historia no la oyó Ginny, por que en ese momento un MUY FURIOSO Draco Malfoy entraba al gran Comedor con la túnica rosada y estrellitas en la cara. Unas chicas de primero de Hueflepuff se echaron a reír con culpabilidad. Gracias al cielo Draco no se dio cuenta, por que en ese mismo instante hubiera ido hacia ellas y les hubiera echado un maleficio.

En vez de eso se dirigió a su mesa, más concretamente hacia donde Blaise, Celestine y Pansy desayunaban alegremente.

-¡Pansy!- rugió, sin darse cuenta de que la mitad del colegio (bueno todo, incluyendo profesores) lo observaba atónito y muy divertido.

La morena lo miro despectivamente:

-El rosa pastel pasó de moda hace un año- le informó- Pero las estrellas te sientan bien.

El Gran Comedor, en un acto que por siempre recordarían como extraño, aplaudió el comentario de Pansy.

-Pansy- siseó peligrosamente- ¿Cómo se han atrevido a dejarme tirado a la intemperie como si fuera un perro muerto?- y ante esto muchos ahogaron una risa.

-Es que teníamos hambre, Draquin Malo Malfoy- intervino Celestine con la misma voz que hubiera utilizado para decir " no pude venir a clases por que estaba enferma"

-Pues "Malo Malfoy" se va a poner más malo- los amenazó y se sentó junto a Blaise, susurrando "Traidor".

Ginny, al otro lado del salón, sonreía mientras revolvía sus cereales.

Hasta con su túnica rosa y sus estrellitas azules en el rostro, Draco Malfoy estaba bueno.

Un Malfoy es amenazante. Si señor, un Malfoy es amenazante. Pero nadie luce amenazante con una túnica rosa y estrellitas en el rostro, por lo que apenas terminó su desayuno salió disparado al baño, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas burlonas que lo seguían.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó viendo su reflejo en el baño. Ya antes de entrar al comedor se había dado cuenta de la túnica rosada... pero no había entendido a Pansy cuando esta mencionara las estrellitas, por que, lógicamente, él no podía verse el rostro. Estrellas azules, en todo su rostro, especialmente en los ojos, donde se apretaban tanto que parecían un antifaz de carnaval gay.

Ya lavado, y con la túnica siniestramente negra, salió del baño y se encontró a Celestine esperándolo pacientemente con unos chocolates.

-Son tus favoritos- le dijo- Chocolate negro con cereza dentro¿si?

-Si, mis favoritos- y se metió cinco a la boca.

-Te van a salir espinillas si tragas tanto dulce- le advirtió Celestine, pensando horrorizada como se vería Draco con una sola en la punta de la nariz.

-Imposible... conozco un remedio mágico para evitar eso.

-¿En serio? Deberías pasármelo

-Claro, después de vengarme de ustedes tres, malditos desagradecidos- Celestine sonrió de manera dulce

-¡Vamos Draco!- le dijo parándose junto a DCAO- Un poco de diversión no le viene mal a nadie, en especial después de todo los líos amorosos en los que hemos estado¿no crees?- Draco gruño- a propósito¿es cierto que ya terminaste con Cho Chang y que ella anda con Michael Corner?

-Si.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde ayer

Celestine se despidió de Draco con una sonrisa plantada aun en la cara y se metió a su clase. Draco se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que hacer y recordó que tenía Pociones a esa hora. Antes de salir corriendo, se asomó y vio que su pelirroja favorita se dirigía a Celestine.

-Ya vengo Colin- Compartía esa clase con Colin y Celestine, pero ya llevaban varios meses separadas por razones obvias.- Celestine- se sentó delante de ella, aprovechando que el puesto seguía libre.

Celestine dejó de hablar con Minerva Cado, de la cual se había echo muy amiga.

-¿Virginia?-Preguntó, por iniciar conversación

-¿Podemos hablar?

Celestine se tomo un mechón negro y empezó a juguetear con él, pensando.

-Bueno- dijo- Minerva¿me permites?- se paró y guió a Ginny la última mesa de la clase. Evidentemente, Celestine no sería la primera en hablar, por lo que Ginny, de muy mala gana expresó:

-Voy a terminar con Blaise- era algo que llevaba un tiempo pensando y solo esperaba que así la morena la perdonara y que Blaise no le guardara rencor.

-¿Por?

-Bueno... creo que no es mi tipo.

-Creo que es verdad-miraba sus uñas, perfectamente arregladas y pintadas.

-Y creí que te alegrarías.

-Creíste bien- contestó sonriendo y levantando la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Ginny- Ginny... ¿me perdonas?- y las palabras le salieron algo forzadas, por que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir perdón, pero fueron sinceras.

-Claro- y de repente, sin saber muy bien por que, se abrazaron con una muy grande sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Mcgonagall legó miró enternecida la escena, pero esperó que la menor de los Weasley no se distrajera y se convirtiera en perro también.

A las diez de la noche, nadie de quinto curso se había ido a dormir. Era el día en que todos se reunían a hablar acerca de cualquier cosa y a Ginny, aun que ese día le había gustado mucho, no estaba especialmente contenta como para ponerse a hablar con todo su curso, por eso dejó la sala común y subió a su dormitorio.

-¡Dios¡Están hablando de sexo¡Cuantas estupideces van a decir! Ya me imagino al estupido capaz de decir "mi primera vez fue en la torre de astronomía con Fleur Delacour"- murmuró Ginny con fastidio, abriendo las cortinas de su cama, Pensando en que nadie la podía oír.

-Eso es imposible, por que a Fleur no la dejaban entrar en la noche- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, en la ventana. Una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras y arrogante-

-¿Draco?- volteó, convencida de que era una mala broma, o una alucinación.

Y si, el rubio se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con su escoba en la mano.

-Si, soy yo

-¿Por qué estas aquí? O más bien¿cómo puedes estar aquí?- preguntó aun pensando que era una broma.

-Bueno, he venido a verte dormida desde hace tiempo- dijo como si aceptara una verdad bochornosa... era una verdad bochornosa- En escoba, como puedes darte cuenta.

-Ah...- ahora que recordaba¿no había sentido varias veces algo en la ventana, o qué la espiaban?- ¿Me espías?- se enojó un poco

-Me iba si te ibas a cambiar- le sonrió como niño pequeño.

-¡Vaya, que favor!- exclamó sarcástica. Se dio cuenta de que Draco se veía triste.-¿Tienes algo?- le preguntó, pensando en que no le iba a responder.

-Solo pensaba- Ella avanzó hacia la ventana y se quedó a la derecha de él.- ¿Pensaste en lo qué dije?

-Si.- por que sabía bien a que se refería.

-¿Y?- levantó una ceja

-Voy a terminar con él- pensó que eso lo iba a alegrar, pero, sorprendentemente, él pareció enojado

-¿Y cuándo¡Yo ya deje a Chang y ahora tengo que esperar a que la nena cara de zanahoria con pecas se decida a terminar con mi mejor amigo¿Cuándo Weasley?

Bufó molesto.

-¿Zanahoria con pecas?

-Si

-¿Me consideras una zanahoria con pecas?

-Si...

-Pues tu eres un... –incapaz de pensar en que animal o verdura compararlo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que no era nada original- ¡hurón de pelo rubio!

-¿Ese es tu mejor insulto?- le preguntó con altiveza. Le gustaba hacerla enojar, parecía una niña a quien le quitara una muñeca y le retarán para recuperarla.

-Lárgate Malfoy- le dijo Ginny, pensando en cerrar la ventana y si se caía mejor.

-No- negó con la cabeza- hasta que me des un beso- y sonrió divertido ante la mirada indignada de Virginia.

-¡No te voy a dar nada! Por si no recuerdas, aun tengo novio- enseguida lamento haber dicho eso, por que la mirada del rubio se torno triste. Odiaba verlo triste.-Bueno... tal vez uno...- y la mirada brilló- pero chiquito...- se sonrojo.

El rubio asintió y entró a la habitación, mirando a Ginny. Y la miraba a ella, solo a ella, y esa idea la hizo estremecerse...

Y lo sintió como un sueño: él tomándole la cintura, acercando su rostro, sus ojos grises, totalmente grises, sin ningún otro color sobre su boca y al final, oscuridad al cerrar sus propios ojos.

-Apúrate, Weasley, que soy poco paciente- le dijo Draco y la voz le salió sorprendentemente dulce.

-Lo haré, Malfoy- y antes de que él saliera por la ventana con la escoba, quiso pincharlo un poco: -Por cierto, no hagas caso a, lo que te diga Pansy, que el rosa te sienta muy bien.

Draco rolo los ojos antes de salir volando. Definitivamente, el mundo estaba de cabeza.

* * *

¡Ay, dios¿Cuándo inicie este fic?

Recuerdo que cuando lo escribí estaba en primero, y dado una anotación en el capitulo 3, deduzco que fue a principios del 2005... diganme que no fue en el 2004... ¡dios¡creo que si¿Oh no¡Dios ayúdame! (mi religión no esta en su mejor momento y aun así todo el tiempo ando en plan de ¡ay dios!)

Bueno... en fin.

Como ven las cosas han cambiado un poco.

Harry con Pansy... ¡que ideas las mías! Y es que después de leer un poco sobre esta chica acabo cayéndome bastante bien... que estupidez.

Y la idea de emparejarlos fue algo rápido, una decisión miestras escribía este capitulo, el día sábado 13 de mayo de 2006 a las 2: 00 de la tarde.

Y es que... no quise que se fuera con Cho, por que a nadie le gustaría que anduviera con ella, ni a mi, que me vale lo que haga todo el mundo.

Celestine con Blaise sigue igual, pero Ginny con Draco... creo que hubo cierta mejora.

Creo que es obvio, pero como pueden ver, se acerca el final, no creo que haya otros diez capítulos, aun que tal vez 5 más si.

¡Vaya! Y es que tengo una parte del capitulo final planeada, al igual que otra cosa que bien puede ser una novela independiente. Tal vez la publique en fiction.press...

Así como iban las cosas en este capítulo creí que sería el último, pero era demasiado fácil que Ginny fuera y le dijera a Blaise "acabamos por que quiero a Draco" y este le respondiera "ah, chido, yo voy a andar con Celestine¿vale?"

Un poco más de problemática para los sig. Capitulos.

Y para que vean que soy buena, una escena del próximo capitulo:

_-¡Qué tu andas con quién?_

_Ginny abrió los ojos espantada e intercambió una mirada con Celestine. Se volteo lentamente:_

_Ronald Weasley, más furioso de lo que alguna vez había estado en su vida, la veía con ojos desorbitados._

¡Ya! Los reviews:

**_Quenya Blackness:_**

Bueno... gracias, me fascina que alguien le fascine mi fascinante historia... ¡ojala te guste tmb este cap!

**_tomoyosita :_** Eh... bueno, si se fue demasiado del título... ya como que cero que ver. Igual y se lo cambio. ¡Que bueno que te encante, que me alimentas el ego!

**_Utena-Puchiko-nyu_**¡Ja¡no me acordaba de que te gustaba el harry/pansy! Aun que creo que lo pensé y me dije "bueno, lo tomare en cuanta, total hay que hacerlos felices" Y como ves, tu deseo se cumplió. Harry y Pansy salen juntos, aun que no hay nada en concreto aun. ¡No te apures! A mi tmb me gusta la pareja.

**_Brenda_**¡naty! a ti no te voy a decir nada por... razones obvias. Te veo todos los días en la escuela. Vas a ver si no haces nada en tu cumple... Yya ves lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, continuar mi historia¿contenta?

**_Vivi-G Weasley: _**Me daba miedo leer tu review. ¡Es que estaba grande¡creí que me ibas a regañar! Pero apenas iba por la

mitad y mi ego estaba por los cielos. Mira, en cuanto a Celestine, creo que ya no aguantó y decidió perdonar,en cuanto a Draco Malo

Malfoy, ya se dijo la verdady ahora, el problema va ser Blaise... si me entiendes. ¡Deseame suerte y sigue leyendome (tengo otros fc de harry potter

pero con ginny/harry y si, si es propaganda, lo acepto... soy una descarada) qu lectoras como tú, uno lo agradece!


	12. El escudo de la familia Weasley ó

Bueno... si quieren darle las gracias a alguien por el hecho de que haya terminado este capitulo, el credito no es mio es para... ¡Britney Spears y su canción Oops! I did It again! Vale, me explico: no sabía que final poner para este capitulo, y me inspire en un parrafo de esa canción... ¿ok?

¡Gracias por los reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12**

**El escudo de la familia Weasley**

**ó**

**Besos que traicionan**

Ágata le echó una mirada de "tú, estás loca" en cuanto Ginny terminó de relatarles su plan. Daisy se encogió de hombros y Celestine le aplaudió como si de vera fuera algo bueno.

-A ver, ya que nadie parece querer entrar en razón, tendré que bajarles de su nube- dijo Ágata, parándose frente a ellas, tapando el hermoso paisaje que el lago ofrecía.- En primer lugar, no puedes ir, terminar con él y decirle "ah, por cierto, voy a andar con Draco¿te molesta?", en segundo, tú hermano te linchará si los ve platicando siquiera como gente decente y en tercero... bueno, no tengo tercero, pero con eso basta, creo.

-Oh, vamos¡yo distraeré a Blaise y en cuanto a Ron... que se aguante! – exclamó Celestine. Luego se paro y argumentó que tenía que ir a ver a Pansy, que estaba como loca pensando en que demonios usar para la cita con Harry- Además, ustedes saben que viborear a la gente es mi especialidad- añadió con una risita.

Y Ginny pensaba. Pensaba en Draco. Siempre pensaba en Draco. Se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió, al tiempo que el corazón casi le salía del pecho de la emoción.

¡Que beso¡Tan dulce, tan tierno, tan calmado, tan romántico¡Tan como un verdadero amor! (N/A: Perdón por el desliz de cursilería). No le había contado a sus amigas nada sobre eso, en especial por que no sabía como y le daba un toque al asunto más especial. Tan único, tan lindo, tan… cursi.

Se metieron a comer. Ella diviso a su grupito slytherin favorito y se despidió de las otras 2. Los Slytherin ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarla mal cuando se sentó junto a Blaise, pues él era de 6º año y nadie en su sano juicio se metía con alguien de 6º año.

Les sonrió a los pocos Slytherin que conocía y abrazó a su novio (pues debía guardar la apariencia) y diviso a los demás: Celestine, Pansy y Draco en ese orden, de izquierda a derecha, frente a ellos.

-Celestine, Pansy- dijo alegremente. La primera hizo un movimiento de cabeza, muy ocupada en comer y la segunda solo le gruño. Se preguntó si llevaban bien o solo era un "amiga de mi amiga".- Draco… - el rubio también gruño y fijo la vista en la carne. Se había encelado por que Blaise la tenía abrazada y Ginny se había dado cuenta. Y le había gustado.-¿Y qué comes?

-Ostras- respondió Blaise, llevándose a la boca el manjar, saboreándolo y haciendo un ruidito de gusto.

-Si sigues comiendo ostras te vas a enfermar- murmuró Pansy, jugando con la ensalada que comía o que trataba de comer.- En la mañana se comió unas 100- le informo a Ginny.

-¡No fueron cien…! Pudieron haber sido unas, no se¿veinte?

-Apuesto a que veintidós- habló Draco.

-¿Por qué veintidós?-preguntó Blaise

-Por qué el veintidós me gusta

-Yo creo que fueron unas treinta-aportó Celestine.

-Yo creo que deberías dejar de comer- dijo la pelirroja preocupada. Blaise sonrió y dijo que no hacia falta, que el podía soportar otras docientas ostras, que eran su platillo favorito. Pero eso Ginny no lo escuhco totalmente, por que estaba más a tenenta a la mirada de Malfoy.

Él decía¿Cuándo?

Ella contestaba: No se, no es tan fácil.

Él replicaba: terminé con Cho por ti

Ella se defendía: No encuentro el momento adecuado.

Él lanzaba la amenaza¡Encuéntralo¡No tengo paciencia!

-Oye, Blaise… ¿nos vemos hoy?-dijo

-¿ah?- le prestaba más atención a las ostras

-¿Qué si nos vemos hoy?

-¡ah si! A las ocho, frente al lago¿te parece bien?

-Si- ¡listo¡Cita concertada! Solo había que hablar y ya.

¿En serio?

-Yo insisto en que es estupida- murmuró Pansy esa tarde, en la sala común, con Celestine como acompañante.

-Está enamorada- la defendió la menor.

-Enamorarse es lo mismo que ser estupido- declaró Pansy.

-No eres tu la más indicada para hablar de eso ¿eh?- Se burló Celestine y Pansy se sonrojo un poco.

Draco levantó la vista del libro que leía. Ocupaba el mejor puesto, frente a la chimenea y en el sillón largo Pansy se había botado (con estilo) y se pintaba las uñas. En el suelo, recargándose en ese sillón, Celestine leía Corazón de bruja o hacía algo parecido a leer, por que en realidad parloteaba con la otra.

-¿No me harían eel favor y se podían callar?

-No por que no hablamos contigo- dijo Celestine

-Pero molestan, no se puede leer con ustedes hablando como pericos.

-Los pericos no hablan

-¡No hables!- bufo y se escondió tras el libro. Celestine lo observó triunfante y volvió a lo suyo. Pansy se aburrió y le dio por pasarse el cepillo. Draco también se aburrió y le dio por cepillarle el cabello a Pansy.

Blaise bajó, bien arregladito, pero con cara de muerto. Puso cara de ¿what? Cuando vió a Draco con Pansy, cepillando su cabello. Decidió preguntar más tarde.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó.

-Como siempre- contestó Draco. Celestine le aventó la revista en la cara.

-Bien- le sonrió como boba y empezó a torcerse el cabello con un dedo, ladeando la cabeza.- Pero tienes una cara de… enfermo.

-¡ah! Bueno, es que…creo que las ostras no em hicieron buen efecto. ¡Pero no es nada!- añadió al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Celestine- ¡adiós!- y se fue.

Celestine suspiró y le quitó el esmalte de uñas ("Magic Stars: La pintura para brujitas como tú. ¡Aplica y seca en un minuto! Color rosa pálido con toque de púrpura aperlado. Úsese para pieles blancas y bajo la supervisión de un adulto. No se deje al alcance de los niños. El contacto prolongado puede provocar mareos y desmayos) y lo examinó, pensando si el color le quedaba… es decir, una parte de ella pensaba eso, la otra andaba por el paraíso de los Zabini, rodeada de angelitos y querubines.

-¡Quita esa cara!- la voz fría y desesperada la sacó de su fantasía.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó Draco.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros. Realmente no sabía que hacer.

-¿No esperas a que Ginny lo termine y él se de cuenta de que su verdadero amor eres tu, te traiga serenata y te lleve en su corcel blanco, verdad?- preguntó Draco tratando de no ser cruel pero sin poderlo evitar. Pansy le dio un golpe en la pierna y trató de animar a su amiga:

-Pero cuando la Weasley corte a Blaise Celestine podrá entrar en escena y consolarlo¿cierto?

-La verdad es que lo que haga es de mi incumbencia- Celestine se paró, ofendida por que Draco le había restregado en cara su estupidez y decidió que no se iría sin castrarlo como él lo había hecho- Y debería preocuparte por lo que vas a hacer tú. No creo que sea conveniente ir mañana a ver a Ginny a la mesa Griffindor, plantarle un beso y decirle a su hermano y al que se supone tú mejor amigo que son novios¿cierto?- se dio media vuelta y subió a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-No tenía que echármelo en cara- le dijo a Pansy.

-No tenías que echárselo en cara tu tampoco- le recordó Pansy

Draco no dijo nada y siguió cepillándole el cabello.

Él y sus maravillosas ideas de desayunar ostras, de merendar ostras, de comer ostras y de cenar ostras. Blaise andaba por los pasillos, con una mano en el estomago y otra apoyándose en la pared. Le dolía el estomago. Daba retortijones y sus ojos le lagrimeaban. Y se sentía estupido, por supuesto. Una cosa es enfermarte de gripe, o tos, a todo el mundo le pasa, pero ¿del estomago?

Total, enfermo o no, no podía dejar plantada a Ginny, así que con todas sus fuerzas, caminaba hacia el lago.

La encontró sentada en la orilla, ataviada con un vestido azul que contrastaba con el rojo de su cabello, suelto, adornado con una cinta del color del vestido. Para el, se veía bellísima.

-¿Gin?- dijo como saludo.

-¡Ah¡Blaise¡no te había visto!- exclamó Ginny sin pararse. Blaise lo interpretó como una mala señal.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, bueno... ¿te sientes bien?

Blaise se había recargado en un árbol cercano y cerrado los ojos, con las dos manos en el estomago.

-Creo que no me cayeron bien las ostras- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, ve a la enfermería

-Luego¿querías decirme algo?

-Si- en realidad no le hacía gracia cortar a Blaise en ese estado, enfermo, pero probablemente no sería nada malo. Decidió alargarla la platica un poquito más- ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Si, creo que Draco está peor. Cuando salí de la sala común estaba cepillándole el cabello a Pansy

-Ah- Blaise, como tenía los ojos cerrados, no vio que Ginny había abierto mucho los ojos celosa.- Bueno, cada quien con sus cosas. Eh, Blaise, tenía que decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?- el dolor aumentaba. Estupidas ostras.

-Creo que, tenemos que terminar.

Y el dolor aminoró, remplazado por el salto que su corazón había hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que funcione esto.

Blaise abrió los ojos y la encontró frente a él, viendo hacia el suelo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era verlo a la cara. ¿No creía que eso funcionara¡Si todo iba viento en popa¿Qué era lo que no funcionaba? La miro desconsolado.

-Muy bien, adiós.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Si Virginia¡Estoy bien¡Vete!

Ginny retrocedió.

-Adiós, Blaise.

Y lo dejo ahí, solo.

Cuando Blaise llegó a su sala Común quedo satisfecho al encontrarse a su mejor amiga esperándolo frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Llegaste temprano- le dijo Celestine, cuando él se sentó junto ella.

Él no quiso darle aun la explicación:

-Fui a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey dijo que era una leve indigestión y que se me quitaría dentro de unas horas- le dijo tomándose el chocolate.

-¿Viste a Ginny?- preguntó Celestine, tratando de no parecer muy desesperada.

Blaise gruñó.

-Si- dijo- Y me terminó.

-Oh¿por qué?- dijo Celestine, haciendo como que le sorprendía la noticia y portarse como una amiga comprensiva.

-Dijo que no iba a funcionar lo nuestro- se quedó callado unos momentos, meditando con la taza en la boca- ¿Crees que me haya cambiado por otro?- preguntó tímidamente

-¡No!- exclamó Celestine y enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había visto muy obvia- Es decir¿cómo puedes pensar eso de Gin?

-¡No lo sé!- dijo Blaise y se tragó el resto de chocolate que le quedaba.- ¿Qué puedo hacer Celestine? Me dejo con el corazón roto- añadió con cierto dramatismo que pretendía se divertido, pero había sonado lastimero, por que era verdad.

A Celestine se le secó la boca y bajó la mirada. No era el tipo de cosas que le gustaban oír.

-Tendrías que olvidarla- dijo.

-¿Y si no puedo?

-¡Si puedes, Blaise!

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Búscate otra- sugirió casi esperanzada

-¿Susan está disponible todavía?- preguntó y la respuesta fue un cojín sobre su cara-¡Celestine¿Por qué me pegas?-gritó, pero ella ya había corrido al cuarto de las chicas.

Después lo pensó mejor y decidió que Susan no era tan guapa.

-¡Por Dios Celestine¿Estás loca o qué?

-¡Ginny entiende: estaba enojada!

Pansy no entendía como esa Griffindor (léase: Ginny) y esa Slytherin (léase: Celestine) se peleaban por algo tan estupido como era una…

-¡Era mi medalla de plata que me regalo mi abuela¡Una medalla que había pasado de generación en generación, una joya de la familia Weasley!

-¡Oh Ginny¡Lo siento mucho!- Celestine fue hacia ella, tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa, pero la pelirroja sacaba a relucir el carácter del animal de su casa: el de un león… hambriento y malhumorado.

-¡Era de plata¡Con zafiros y rubíes incrustados!

-Eh… ¿dijiste que te lo dio tu abuela¿La mamá de tu papá?

-¡No¡la mamá de mi tía!

Pansy sonrió ante la ironía de la Griffindor: le había recordado a Draco.

-Ginny… tal vez sea posible recuperarla….

-¿Cómo¡La aventaste al fondo del lago¡Aventaste al fondo del lago una medalla de plata con zafiros y rubíes incrustados, que formaban el escudo de la familia Weasley…!

-¿Los Weasley tienen un escudo?- interrumpió Pansy con un tono demasiado orgulloso para el gusto de la encendida Ginny. Enseguida se corrigió:- Es decir… ¿cuál es el escudo Weasley?

Ginny se calmó un poco, para responder sonrojada:

-Un grifo azul, con una hoja de encina y una luna creciente.

-Interesante- se limito a responder, estirando las piernas sobre la banca.

-¿Interesante? Parkinson: Esa joya lleva generaciones en mi familia-y volviéndose hacia Celestine- ¡y por tu culpa la he perdido!

Pansy roló los ojos y volteó hacia el castillo: cierto rubio salía y se acercaba hacia el lago, con ellas.

Ginny estaba muy ocupada gritándole a Celestine, por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, y punto estuvo de decir "¡Blaise, que ya no somos novios!", pero se volteó y se encontró a Draco.

-¡Draco!- exclamó sorprendida y su humor mejoro notablemente.

-¡Que bien que llegaste Draco!- dijo Pansy, reclamando la atención- Si no probablemente tu novia hubiera lanzado a Celestine al lago, como ella lo hizo con la cadena de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuál cadena?

-Una cadena muy valiosa que le preste a Celestine antes de que se enojara conmigo y que echó al lago en un ataque de rabia.

Draco miró a Celestine con una ceja alzada, divertido al imaginársela echando todas las cosas de la pelirroja.

-Pero Ginny… es que no me has dejado explicar: No arroje tu cadena. Le dije a Crabbe que la llevara a un lugar cerca del lago… no al algo.

-Oh… ¿no está entonces en el lago?

-No.

-¿Y dónde está?

Celestine sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia arriba, hacia la punta del árbol.

-Ahí

-¿En… la punta del árbol?

-Si.

-Celestine, cariño… ¿sabes cuánto mide ese árbol?

-30 metros, hice que Goyle lo midiera.

-30 metros… ¿Y COMO DEMONIOS VOY A SUBIR POR MI MALDITA CADENA AHÍ?- Gritó, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara, pero no la soltó.

-¿Te importa mucho esa cadena?

-Si

-Pues fácil- la soltó, sacó su varita y exclamó- ¡Accio escoba!

Blaise, quien estaba en su habitación se extraño al ver la escoba de Draco volando, sin conductor por la ventana. Se asomó y a lo lejos distinguió a Celestine, a Draco, a Pansy y… a Ginny. Extrañado ante un grupo tan singular salió de la sala Común, corriendo tras la escoba.

-Draco… eso lo puedo hacer yo- dijo Ginny,. Tratando de que el se bajara de la escoba: no iba a hacer una niña que esperara a que su novio la salvara. NO era su estilo.

-¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo!- exclamó haciendo n pucherito chistoso. Ginny rió en contra de su voluntad y lo dejo salir volando.

En realidad no había sido difícil llegar a la punta del árbol, el problema había sido desenredar la cadena de la rama, pero lo hizo bien.

Y cuando bajo, se sorprendió de ver a Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro (una sonrisa maravillada).

-¿Tanto drama por algo que se resolvió en dos minutos?- le sonrió. Ginny tomo la cadena, y sin pensarlo, lo besó.

Un beso expresa muchas cosas, pero en ese caso, expresó traición.

Por que Blaise había bajado justo a tiempo para ver el beso.

* * *


	13. ¿A qué viene el juego de traiciones

**Este va a dedicado a cierta persona Inombrable (no, no es Voldemort) que me apuro a terminarlo. Y de echo, al llegar al último punto me di cuenta deque no había forma de agregar algo más... Espero que mi inspiración llegue para el sig, capitulo.

* * *

**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**"¿A qué viene el juego de traiciones en mi contra?"**

Aquella noche en la sala común de Slytherin todo seguía su curso normal: Los de primero eran acosados por los de segundo, los cuales eran acosados por los de tercero quienes a su vez eran a acosados por los de cuarto. Los de quinto, en su mayoría no estaban, los de sexto se habían ido a "dormir" y los de séptimo hablaban junto al fuego.

Y Blaise Zabini estaba acostado en el sillón mas alejado de la gente y del fuego, casi en penumbras.

Había estado ahí varias horas, escuchando retazos de conversaciones, viendo escenas y sintiendo el frío del rincón Slytherin.

Sabía que Draco estaba arriba: lo había visto llegar sonriente, hablando con pansy. Hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, los dos contentos y felices, viviendo de lo lindo sus vidas mientras él se sentía morir.

Morir no.

Traicionado era la palabra correcta.

Apenas cerraba los ojos y la visión de la pelirroja sonriente, mirando a Malfoy como la princesa ve a su héroe volvía. Veía como ella corría hacia él, casi en cámara lenta, tomaba el rostro sonrosado de Draco por el viento y lo besaba.

Y lo que era peor: veía Pansy y a Celestine frente a ellos, observándolos sonrientes.

Cerrar los ojos era un castigo por que los veía nuevamente, pero no por ello dejo de hacerlo. Lo mantenía fresco en su mente, al igual que sus sentimientos, queriendo probarse a si mismo, manteniendo la herida abierta para mostrarla en todo su esplendor a sus verdugos…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, está vez probando las emociones que sentía: Sorpresa, coraje, rencor, celos.

Los celos lo volverían loco.

Suspiró y una lagrimita amenazo con salir, pero la contuvo. Llorar significaría desahogarse y él no quería desahogarse. No lloraría. Gritaría, patearía, rompería, pero, no lloraría.

La pared se abrió. Sonrió con masoquismo: la chica Broomfleet entraba con un pastelillo en la mano.

Celestine siempre le había parecido una chica especial: Vanidosa, coqueta, impulsiva, rencorosa, alegre y hasta sensual.

Pero traicionera.

La chica se dirigió a las escaleras de su habitación, si hacer caso a las miradas masculinas que acompañaban a sus pasos, demasiado acostumbrada ya ello como para dejarse intimidar. Blaise se preguntó por que no tenía novio y enseguida lo olvido.

Se irguió de un salto y caminó hacia ella con gracia, como rey en su castillo. Le tomo un hombro por detrás, ella volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas tan bonitas que a él le paralizaban el corazón y casi la perdono.

Bueno, "casi".

-Celestine- dijo tratando de parecer normal y al parecer lo logro por que ella ladeó la cabeza suavemente, como diciendo "¿Si Blaise, cariño mió?"- Tenemos que hablar- y señaló un sillón vacío cerca del fuego. Ella se sentó obedientemente, mientras Blaise permanecía parado, frente a ella.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar Blaise?

Blaise se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar, conciente de que quería hacerle daño.

-Verás: Resulta que yo estaba de lo más tranquilo en mi habitación cuando vi la escoba de Draco salir volando por la puerta¿Extraño, no crees?- inició, complacido al darse cuenta de que Celestine palidecía- y adivina que encontré cuando llegue a su meta: a cierta ex - novia pelirroja mía besando a cierto ex – amigo rubio mío. Y no estaban solos, si no que mis dos mejores amigas los acompañaban y veían el acto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Espero a que Celestine se defendiera, dijera algo, aun que fuera que lo negara, pero se quedo callada.

-¿Y bien?- siguió Blaise, inclinando sobre ella para susurrarle- ¿a qué viene el juego de traiciones en mi contra?

-Blaise- balbució- Es que... no tenías que enterar de esta forma….

-¡No claro que no!- elevo al voz y las veinte personas que aun quedaban en la sala común se voltearon a verlo- ¡Tu lo sabías¡Y PANSY TAMBIÉN¡ y nadie me dijo nada!

-Es que yo no podía decirte nada…

-¿Y por que¡Eras mi amiga¡Me traicionaste!

Antes de que Celestine respondiera, Pansy, desde las escaleras, lo hizo:

-¡Pero no tenía por que decírtelo ella¡Eso es cosa entre tú, Draco y Ginny!

-¿Ginny¿Ya no es Weasley¡Ahora es Ginny!

-¡Por favor Zabini¡Sabías que esto iba a pasar!

-¡Pero Ginny era mi novia!

-¡Olvida que Virginia fue tu novia de una vez, Blaise!- exclamó Celestine, parándose y caminando hacia las escaleras, agradeciendo que Pansy hubiera intervenido.

-¡Yo la quiero Celestine¡Y tú me traicionaste¿Cómo quieres que me sienta! El día en que tú quieras a alguien como yo y lo veas besándose con otra me cuentas que se siente.

Eso fue demasiado para Celestine.

-¿Te cuento? Bien- avanzo hacia él, sin pensar muy bien en lo que iba a hacer.- Zabini: Me gustas, no mejor aún, te quiero y odie cada segundo que estuviste con Virginia Weasley- dijo en un siseo que se hizo audible por el silencio de la sala.

Vio la cara de Blaise, cambiar de la ira a la sorpresa, sonrojándose, abriendo la boca como idiota. Celestine pensó que tal vez él se daría cuenta que la amaba a ella en realidad, la tomaría en brazos y la besaría como en novela muggle.

Y ese fue un momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que se le había declarado a Blaise, enfrente de todo Slytherin. Que todos habían abierto mucho lo ojos, esperando una respuesta…pero…. Se dio cuenta de que Blaise no le correspondía.

"_Oh, demonios"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

-No Harry, ahora no… busco a Ginny- y la pelirroja levantó la vista de su cereal de la mañana, al escuchar la a voz de Pansy. Harry suspiró y la miró con carita de cachorro abandonado.- Será luego

Ginny arqueó una ceja. Colin, Daisy y Ágata se hicieron un poco a la derecha, tal vez intimidados por la presencia de Pansy, quien se sentó junto a Ginny, ignorando las miradas incomodas de los Gryffindors.

-¿Y Celestine?- preguntó la pelirroja volteando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin

-En su cuarto, no piensa bajar hoy.

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer, después del episodio de tu collar Draco y yo volvimos a la sala común, pero no encontramos a Blaise. Celestine se fue a buscar a su hermana y luego paso a las cocinas, por que tenía hambre, y cuando regreso ya era noche- Ginny asintió, tomando una tostada- Y se encontró a Blaise, y Blaise le dijo que te había visto besar a Draco cuando él te devolvió la cadena. Empezó a gritar y Celestine no supo defenderse y al final s le declaró.- terminó con la mirada perdida.

-¿Se le declaró?

-Si

-¿Y él qué hizo!

-Se el quedo viendo con cara de idiota y ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho subió corriendo, se echó en la cama y empezó a gritar con la cara en la almohada en la cara- tomo una tostada y le dio un mordisco, con una exhalación.- Y si te das cuenta, Draco tampoco ha bajado, creo que se ha quedado platicando con Celestine. Blaise se despertó muy temprano y le dijo a Susan que si quería acompañarlo a comer a las cocinas y se fueron juntos.

-Oh

-Si, "oh"

Se quedaron en silencio, pensativas.

-¿Y bien Weasley?- dijo pansy, incomoda por las miradas asesinas marca Griffindor que le estaban mandando los ocupantes originales de dicha mesa- ¿Nos podemos de ir de una buena vez? Si voy a tener que pasar el día contigo y Draco debería ser en un lugar agradable y no donde me quieran matar.

-Pues en tu mesa Blaise no me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos que digamos

-Pero está Draco

-No es cierto, ya van 5 veces que lo busco y no hay no una sola cabellera guera oxigenada en todo el salón.

Pansy consultó la hora en su reloj de oro de pulsera. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Weasley¡Faltan veinte minutos para las clases y Draco no llega¡Ni Blaise!- se veía asustada, Ginny la miro sin comprender- ¡Demonios!- se le salió, al tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta.

-¡parkinson¡Espera!- y Salió corriendo tras ella.

Pansy había tenido razón al correr. Afuera, en las puertas del Gran Comedor, Draco Y Blaise se echaban miradas asesinas. Ambos tenían la varita en mano y parecía que se hubieran atacado ya de no se por que Susan estaba entre los dos, separándolos con los brazos.

-¡Por dios¡Parecen niños!- gritaba Susan. Se quedo callada al ver llegar a Pansy, seguida de Ginny- ¡Y he aquí la causante de todo!- empujo a Draco hacia Ginny y se fue del brazo con Blaise, que no había querido mirarla.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- musitó Pansy, cuando ellos se habían ido- ¿Y desde cuándo dejas que la niñata esa te empuje?

-¿Y yo qué se? El idiota ese empezó a gritarme y Susan se puso en medio de los dos, como si fuera por ella por quien estábamos peleando.

-Ejem, ejem,- carraspeó Ginny.

Los dos se voltearon a verla.

-Hay clases…deberíamos ir.

-Claro… ¿la primera nos toca juntos Pansy?

-¿Pociones? Si y también con Blaise, lastima por él.

Ginny empezaba sentirse un poco incomoda. Draco se dio cuenta y le revolvió los cabellos, entes de despedirse:  
-Nos vemos, pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

Celestine se había despertado, puesto lo primero que se le ocurrió y después se había vuelto a dormir.

Y cuando había vuelto a despertar se sentó sobre la cama y trató de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido:

Se le había declarado a Blaise.

Bueno, viéndolo en perspectiva aquello no podía ser tan malo, seguramente eso le pondría puntos extras.

Pero se le había declarado a Blaise enfrente de todo Slytherin.

Nuevamente aquello no podía ser tan malo… tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo sabía lo que sentía hacia Blaise, excepto, claro, el mismo Blaise.

Y se le había declarado a Blaise después de que el le dijera traidora.

Obviamente, no había elegido el momento indicado.

Y según sus últimos informes, Blaise había bajado a desayunar con Susan y después había intentado hechizar a Draco, cosa que Susan, en toda su gloria había evitado. (Nótese el sarcasmo en la frase "en toda su gloria")

Odiaba a Susan.

Y lo que era aun pero: se odiaba a si misma.

No había llorado. Había gritado si, y mucho. Se había quedado dormida y había soñado con que caminaba con Blaise, de la mano.

De hecho se sorprendía por no haber llorado al despertar.

Decidió dejar de lado aquello, levantarse, ducharse, comer adecuadamente y asistir al resto de sus clases, por que no iba a dejar que tosa su reputación se fuera al traste solo por un idiota que no le correspondía.

* * *

Si algo que la pelirroja sabía con seguridad era que Aritmancia, sin Celestine, era una tortura. La profesora hablaba y ella tenía que mirarla con ojos aburridos y lagrimosos.

Y es que con el solo hecho de ver a Celestine verse las uñas se entretenía. Pero sin Celestine se encontraba en un estado parecido al sueño profundo, pero sin dormir.

Y su plan del día no pintaba mucho mejor: Pasar rato con Draco, que a su vez traería pegada a Pansy por que la chica no tenía nadie más quien juntarse, huir de Blaise…

Mal día.

Salió de clase bostezando y estirando los brazos en un intento por despertarse. Definitivamente iba a ser un día aburrido.

O eso creía.

-Virginia- la llamaron a sus espaldas. Al volverse se dio cuenta de que era Blaise, caminando hacia ella decidido, arrogante y sin Susan.

Tenía cuatro opciones: Correr hacia delante, donde la esperaba él. Correr hacia atrás, lo que era una huida. Correr hacia los lados, y estrellarse contra algún muro. O tratar de volar, atravesar la pared del techo y aparecer un piso arriba en dos segundos.

Pero no hizo ninguna.

Blaise Zabini ya estaba delante de ella.

-Eh… hola Blaise.

-Hola Virginia.

¿Se han dado cuenta que cuando uno esta nervioso piensa en cosas que sonn totalmente obvias y estupidas? Pues eso le paso a Ginny. Pensó que Blaise era definitivamente mucho más alto e imponente que ella. Y que su loción-desodorante-jabón- lo que fuera era hostigante. Y que sus ojos eran color miel muy claro. Y que su cabello era muy elegante y tenía cierto aire siniestro y qué…

-Vamos a hablar.

No era una pregunta, ni una necesidad, si no una orden tan típicamente Slytherin.

-Claro- respondió. Y para su desosiego se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho temblorosa.

Caminaron uno detrás del otro hasta un pasillo menos transitado. Ella se recargó en la pared, esperando la sentencia, los gritos y las preguntas.

* * *

Mientras, Celestine, Draco y Pansy caminaban hacia la siguiente clase.

-¿Qué querían¿Qué me quedara todo el día en cama lamentándome por que el idiota ese no aguanta que Ginny no este con él?

-Algo así- respondió Draco, sin importarle la mirada asesina que tanto como Celestine y Pansy le mandaron.

-No seas idiota ¿quieres Malfoy? Celestine no necesita de Blaise para comer.

-Pero si para levantarse de la cama

-¡Eres un estupido Draco!-exclamó Celestine frunciendo el ceño- Solo por eso el hablare mal a Ginny de ti.

-¿Ah si¿Qué le dirás?

-Que dejas la cama sucia, la tapa del baño levantada y que eres homfobico.

-¿Qué!

Celestine rió ye echó a correr, con Draco detrás de ella. Pansy, al quedarse sola decidió seguirlos.

Pero Celestine paró al doblar una esquina.

Delante de ella una pelirroja y un moreno. Un beso robado y un empujón por respuesta.

* * *

Nota de la autora

Argh...

Es culpa de naty


	14. La dama en Disputa

Se Supone que esto está prohibido, pero en realidad no tengo otro forma de hacerlo…

Para **Slygirl**: Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi historia (me hace ilusión - ). Y en cuanto a los capítulos… los voy escribiendo conforme viene la inspiración y aun que los tengo más o menos planeados, ya me di cuenta de que me sale mejor cuando no los pienso tanto. Claro, si los término te los puedo mandar, pero me gustaría que me enviaras un mensaje privado, por que en los reviews parece que no salen las direcciones, o al menos eso me ha pasado, y en el que me dejaste ni correo ni dirección del log salieron…¿Si? Bueno, Eso es todo. ¡Bye:D

Nota: Ergh…. No tengo ni al menor idea de donde ha salido esto….

Oh, cierto, de mi cabeza.

Ah, vale, aclaración: Cuándo algo este en _cursiva_ es un recuerdo…¿si? Es aprra evitar poner "Flash Back" y "End Flash Back".

**Capitulo 14**

"**La dama en disputa"**

**O**

"**Draco-plumas rosas- Malfoy"**

Aquel día Ginny tuvo que admitir que su vida era un tanto interesante y tele novelera. Por supuesto, el hecho de que su vida fuera tan "interesante" y tele novelera no le hacía ni la mínima gracia.

Una semana después de aquel "suceso" Ginny y Pansy hablaban de lo lindo sentadas frente al algo, lugar que se les había hecho costumbre visitar, y recordaban los últimos acontecimientos de la semana, comentándolos como la última edición de "Catherine Brown and torrid Romance

"Catherine Brown and Torrid Romance", era una serie de historietas color de rosa que había tomado gran fuerza en el mercado juvenil de chicas brujas, y aquella ultima edición acaba de ser leída por Pansy y ahora tomaba el sol junto a la Griffindor y a la Slytherin.

--Pobre Cathy - dijo Pansy echandole un vistazo a su revista- William se fue sin pedirle explicación. Él piensa que ha sido engañado y ella que él la ha abandonado.

--Pero es culpa de Richard- contesto Ginny- Si no hubiera sido por él y su idea de besarla donde todos los podían ver William no se hubiera encelado.

Pansy se quedo callada, observando alternativamente a la revista y a Ginny, para luego empezar a reír. En cambio, la pelirroja que ya se había dado cuenta de por que Pansy se carcajeaba como queriendo poner un huevo, frunció el ceño y volvió a ver el algo, recordando:

_--¡Oye!- exclamó Draco adelantándose y dejando atrás a sus amigas, justo a tiempo para ver como Ginny empujaba a Blaise y le farfullaba algo incomprensible, se daba media vuelta y dejaba a ambos Slytherins sin saber que hacer._

Cuando Pansy dejo de reírse se limpió un par de lagrimas y se dirigió hacia ella, aun sonriente.

--Pero Draco resultó ser muy comprensivo después de eso¿cierto?

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

--¡Vamos pelirroja!- exclamó adivinando sus pensamientos- No es tan difícil adivinar tus pensamientos.

- -Pero es que… dudo que eso se llame "comprensión"- y una pequeña sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

--Tratándose de él diría que hasta fue amable…

_Snape miraba a sus dos alumnos como una pantera a su presa. También había algo de curiosidad en su mirada y no la pudo disimular con el tono frío de su voz al hablar._

_--¿Es decir que aquel desastre que causaron fue culpa de la menor de los Weasley?_

_--Bueno señor, en realidad no creo que haya sido tan desastroso como asegura- contesto Draco._

_--Si Malfoy, creo que tiene razón- dijo Snape irónico- Las plumas rosas en el techo son bastante decorativas y el tono morado en el pasillo hacia la biblioteca resulta encantador .Ni hablar de lo agradecida que debe estar la señorita Parkinson por el bonito color rojo- quemado que añadieron a su túnica._

_--Seguro que Pansy podrá costearse una nueva, o arreglara esa- hablo por primera vez Blaise_

_--Ese no es punto, Zabini- murmuro Snape, parándose y caminando, hasta llegar detrás de ellos, como para hacerse más amenazante- El punto es que han dejado su casa en ridículo (y a mi)por un duelo con un nivel que un niño de 11 años hubiera podido superar. Un duelo por una chiquilla, para rematar._

_Ni Draco ni Blaise respondieron._

_Y Snape dicto la sentencia final:_

_-50 puntos menos para Slytherin señores y otros 40 menos para Griffindor, gracias a la señorita Weasley. Pueden retirarse y quizá hablar con la dama en disputa, para aclararle por que de repente sus puntos han bajado._

--Y las plumas rosas aun siguen en el techo- suspiró Ginny.

--Pero el pasillo morado ya no es morado, aun que ya todos le dicen así.

--Si, se quedara ahí como un recuerdo de nuestra generación.

--A propósito¿tu hermano se entero de eso?

Y fue ahora a Ginny a quien le toco reírse.

--¡Por supuesto que no! Creo que a esa hora se le estaba declarando a Hermione.

--¿Ah si? Creo que Harry me contó algo de eso…

--Después de todo no fue tan mal día…

-Si, claro, para ti.

--¿Para mi?

--¡Para ti! Por que tu ya acabaste tu historia con le principe Draco-plumas rosas-Malfoy con un vomitivo final feliz, pero Celestine se la ha pasado depresiva.

_--La besó-le murmuró Celestine a Pansy, con resentimiento._

_--¡Hombres! Nos tratan como si fuéramos vacas a que puedan marcar como de su propiedad_

_--La besó- repitió Celestine mirando al vació. Pansy suspiró: No tenía ánimos de aguantar los melodramas de mujer ofendida de Celestine, pero como amiga sabía que estaba obligada a hacerlo._

_--Si Celestine: la besó. Y ella lo apartó enseguida._

_--El problema no es ella, si no, él._

_--Blaise es estupido Celestine, recuérdalo._

_Y Celestine bufó, por que Pansy no la entendía. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella tampoco se entendía._

--¿Y dónde está ahora?

--Despotricando contra Blaise con Draco, como es natural- respondió Pansy mirandose las uñas.- Por eso estoy contigo Weasley- le recordó fingiendo una mirada de desprecio.

En realidad se la estaba pasando muy a gusto.

--¿Y Blaise?

Pansy embozo una sonrisa sarcástica:

--Con Suzane Cauldwell

--¿La de los chinos raros?

--Ay mi querida pelirroja…. No son raros, son artificiales.

--¿Y por qué esta con ella?

Pansy roló los ojos.

--¿Y yo qué se?

--_¡Suzane!_

_Blaise entraba a su sala común haciendo ruido, como de costumbre. Pero está vez no era para llamar la atención de toda su casa, solo la de su "nueva y única amiga"._

_Se sentó en un sillón dejándose caer pesadamente y tapándose la cara con expresión de dolor, apra darle más dramatismo al gesto._

_Suzane lo miro entre divertida y preocupada._

_--¿Blaise, cariño¿Te pasa algo?_

_--Hice lo que me dijiste._

_--¿Hablaste con Weasley?_

_--Si._

_--¿Y?- se agarró al borde del sillón, ansiosa._

_--Le dije que la quería mucho, ella me respondió que estaba empezando a rayar en la obsesión y para demostrarle que no era obsesión la bese.- dijo sin destaparse la cara._

_Suzane casi se cae del sillón._

_--No, para anda…_

_--Y luego me empujo y se fue muy ofendida._

_--No me imagino por que…_

_--Y llego Malfoy…_

_--Uy, problemas…_

_-- Y me lanzó un hechizo…_

_--¿Luego?_

_--Yo quise ponerle plumas rosas, pero le di al techo…_

_--Que creatividad…_

_--Y él trato de pintarme de morado o algo así…_

_-- Que coloridos…_

_--Y llego Snape…_

_---Ah._

_-Y nos quito 50 puntos…_

_-- ¿Cada uno?_

_--No, por los dos. Y a Ginny 40, por ser "la Dama en Disputa"_

_Suzane no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeo. Blaise más molesto que deprimido se hundió en el sillón._

- ¿Y a qué te refieres con "tú historia con el principe Draco- plumas rosas- Malfoy con un vomitivo final feliz?"

- No me vas a negar que la "reconciliación" fue asquerosamente cursi.

-¿Cursi¡Yo no le veo lo cursi a eso!

_Ginny estaba sentada bajo el haya junto al lago, un tanto encogida como si no deseara que alguien la viera. Sabía que Celestine, Pansy y Draco la habían visto y eso no le hacía especial ilusión. En ese momento lo que menos deseaba era ver a alguien, pero como siempre, el destino es cruel y caprichoso (y estupido) y hace justamente lo contrario a lo que queremos:_

_--Pelirroja_

_Ginny levantó la vista, aun que no era necesario hacerlo para reconocer a su interlocutor._

_--Rubio- respondió. Minutos después se dio cuenta de que se había oído estupida._

_--En realidad soy igual de moreno que Potter, pero me pinto el cabello una vez al mes- reconoció el chico sentándose junto a ella._

_--¿En serio?_

_--Por supuesto que no. La belleza física, así como la elegancia y el porte son parte de mis genes._

_Ginny rió, aun nerviosa._

_--Te han bajado 40 puntos- le informó Draco. La pelirroja puso cara de susto y él se explicó.- Ha ido Snape. En sus propias palabras: "Por ser la dama en disputa"_

_--¿La dama en disputa?- lo miro perpleja- ¿Snape me ha dicho la Dama en disputa?_

--¡La dama en disputa!- murmuró Ginny por lo bajo- Ahora resulta que Snape tiene un lado poético.

--Yo me espantaría más si hubiera dicho algo así "Señores, Weasley es una dama, no un objeto por el cual pelear"- dejo imitando a su profesor. Ginny sonrió nuevamente, pero muy débilmente.

--Eso queda más para Dumbledore, o para Lupin... Incluso para Lockhart.

_--Oh, si, eres la dama en disputa._

_--¿La dama en disputa!_

_--Weasley, estoy seguro que puedes decir otra cosa…- Draco sonrió._

_--¡Soy la dama en disputa!_

_--¡Oh¡Cállate Virginia!-_

_--¡Soy la dama en disputa Draco! …¡Draco- plumas rosas –Malfoy!_

_--¿Draco-Plumas rosas-Malfoy- la horrorizado. Ginny, más alegre, se inclinó y le quito una pluma rosa del pelo. Él se aprovecho y la tomo por detrás del cuello, para besarla._

--¿Y aun sigue escandalizándose cuando le dicen "Draco- plumas rosas- Malfoy"?- pregunto Pansy.

--No- contesto Ginny. Y aclaró:- Por que nadie le dice así cuando esta presente.

--¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo.

--¿Y sabes qué pasó después del episodio "Le quito las plumas y él me besa"?

--Nada- se encogió de hombros- Desde entonces no le habla a Blaise y esta siempre con nosotras. Incluso ha encontrado que Crabbe ha mejorado mucho intelectualmente...

* * *

Chocolate.

Hacía tiempo que a Celestine le gustaba el chocolate.

El chocolate era su dulce favorito.

También le gustaban los caramelos de limón y las malteadas de fresa. Era extraordinariamente feliz comiendo ostras y adoraba las naranjas.

Pero mataría por chocolate.

Y en ese momento Celestine se imaginaba como Blaise secuestraba a todo el chocolate del mundo y le decía que para recuperarlo debía hacer algo muy difícil: Matar a Suzane Cauldwell. Entonces Celestine ponía cara de conejo triste y sollozaba para no tener que hacer eso. Luego, al darle la espalda empezaba a carcajearse como las brujas de Macbeth e iba a las cocinas de Hogwarts por cuchillos y tijeras. Los cuchillos para amenazarla (y después para matarla) y las tijeras para cortarle su horroroso cabello, que según Suzane era divino.

Claro, aun tenía que conseguir cuerdas (para amarrarla a la silla de clavos) y por eso fue a buscar a el armario de Filch.

Era conciente de que se veía un poco _extraña _(subnormal lo definía mejor, pero no quería hacerle tal mella a su autoestima) con su faldita de mezclilla, la blusa rosa, el chocolate en la boca, la estrella en la frente, una bolsa llena de cuchillos, jugando con unas tijeras y para colmo en una armario.

Parecía niña rica a punto de matar a alguien. Y aun que era cierto, prefería no revelarlo.

Curiosamente, en el armario encontró las cuerdas, junto al limpiador multiusos que también se llevo, por que uno de sus "multiusos" era limpiar sangre, junto a unas esposas que la hicieron recordar la mueca de sadismo de Filch al rememorar viejos tiempos.

Después se recordó que no tenía una silla de clavos y soltó una palabrota. Tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron, corrió hacia la sala de los menesteres y se concentro en encontrar una sala con una silla de clavos.

¿El resultado? Pues la dichosa silla, decorada con lo que parecía ser _liquido vital y _otros instrumentos de tortura.

Una vez fuera se quedo callada y quieta, observando primero a la silla y luego a la bolsa (que era rosada por que hacía juego con el atuendo). Y se pregunto como demonios hacer para llevárselas. Ese día no levaba varita y la bolsa se veía un poco peligrosa con los cuchillos sobresaliendo.

Pero, si es que Dios existe, escuchó sus preguntas y le mando un ángel lindo, educado, atento y amable…

-¿Qué demonios haces con toda esa mierda?

O tal vez no tan amable.

-Son artículos de decoración.

-¿Para el museo de la tortura"?

-Tal vez…

-Estás loca, no se como has acabado en Slytherin.

-A lo mejor es que me junto con Gryffindors- le insinuó.

--Siempre he dicho que son mala influencia…-comento negando con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

--¡Malfoy¡Que sales con una Griffindor!

--¡Ya lo se Celestine¡Te estaba tomando el pelo!

--Oh

--Si, "oh"

--Oye Draco- le puso morritos- ¿Me ayudas a llevar a la silla?

--¿Por qué no sacas la varita y la haces levitar?

--Por que se me ha olvidado.

Draco bufó.

--¿Por qué llevaría una silla de clavos a la sala común?

--Por favor.

Y Draco ahora suspiró.

--Bueno.

Celestine debió admitir que esta vez si se veía _subnormal_ caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Draco haciendo levitar aquella interesante silla, mientras ella daba saltitos alrededor e iba jugando con la cuerda ( a saltarla, lo que era ya _preocupante) _y enseñándole el decorado de los cuchillos, al tiempo que le preguntaba si creía que las tijeras eran de plata.

Una vez que la silla estuvo en su dormitorio se dedico a terminar su chocolate.

Y para cuando Suzane subió, el chocolate ya la había alegrado lo suficiente como para matarla. Aun que eso no impidió que colocara las cosas frente a la cama de la castaña. (Por que era Suzane era castaña, por si no lo sabían)

--¿Por qué eso esta ahí?

--¿Eso qué?

--Los cuchillos, las tijeras, el limpiador multiusos, la silla rara, las cuerdas y las envolturas de chocolate.

Celestine embozó una sonrisa sádica:

--Son una advertencia… ¿Ves el limpiador? También quita sangre.

* * *

--¿Y Celestine?- le preguntó Ginny a Draco.

--Cavilando como coger por sorpresa a Suzane y matarla en una silla de clavos.

--Oh, bueno.

--¿Y Pansy?

--Besuqueándose con Harry bao el haya junto al algo.

--¿Y por qué ahí?- se escandalizo el rubio-¡Es nuestro lugar de reunión!

Ellos habían sido delegados a la torre de astronomía.

--¿Tenemos lugar de reunión?

--Siiii

--¿Y si hacemos de este NUESTRO lugar de reunión?- le pregunto acercándosele peligrosamente.

Por supuesto, Draco no tuvo inconveniente.

* * *

Blaise creía que todos a su alrededor estaban en su contra. También creía que todos estaban locos. Y hasta los 10 años había creído en el coco. Por lo tanto, estamos de acuerdo con que su opinión es un poco confusa.

Pero ya fuera confusa, acertada o no, Blaise creía eso. Creía que todos estaban en su contra por que su mejor amigo estaba liado con su ex novia (y sospechaba que antes de que fuera su ex). Su socia, Pansy, le tiraba a loco. Y su mejor amiga le había soltado que estaba enamorada de él, lo cual no era tan malo.

Y creía que todos estaban locos por que… ¡su mejor amiga le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él! Y por su fuera poco, minutos antes la había visto llegar con una bolsa llena de cuchillos o algo así, jugando con unas tijeras y llevando una silla de clavos a su dormitorio.

Locos.

Totalmente locos.

Suzane bajo de su dormitorio con expresión de haber sido aporreada. Blaise, que realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, se contuvo de preguntar, pero eso no evito que Suzane le contestara:

--Creo que Celestine quiere matarme.

--¿Ah si¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

--Pues tiene frente a mi cama una silla de clavos y un limpiador multiusos que limpia sangre… ¿crees que sea una amenaza?

Y sin poderlo evitar, Blaise soltó una carcajada.

--Probablemente.

Rato después, Suzane se atrevió a preguntarle:

--¿Y qué piensas de Celestine?

Pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba:

--Que se esta volviendo un poco loca.

* * *

Celestine, una vez sentada en su cama tomando su malteada de fresa se dijo que estaba empezando a enfermarse.

Si, lo de la silla había sido un poco… extraño. Aun que debía admitir que era un elemento de decoración que si se llevaba a casa, daría mucho de que hablar cuando tuviera visitas.

Y las cuerdas… tal vez pintadas se verían bien colgadas a sus cortinas…

Y el limpiador multiusos era un elemento útil para la limpieza del hogar…

Suspiró

Era sábado y estaba desperdiciando su tiempo comiendo comida que seguramente aparecería en sus caderas.

Instintivamente, supo que algo iba mal.

Pero cuándo Suzane volvió a subir, echándole una mirada nerviosa a la silla de clavos y le anunció con tonito cantarín que saldría esa noche con Blaise, se dijo que no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llego mi inspiración! Mi humor, queridas señoritas, esta un poco anormal, por si no se han dado cuenta. Diría que un poco tétrico, por influencia de mi querida Bellatrix : D

Como en este capitulo solo explico lo que pasó después del anterior (pues si¿no?). Y hablo un poquito de la locura de Celestine…¡juro que no se de donde ha salido lo de la silla de clavos¡ o lo de las plumas rosas!

¡Nos acercamos al final! Por que después de todo, el único problema ahora es Blaise… ¡oh¡Pobre Blaise!

Y bueno, por último… ¿saben que planeaba hacer 10 páginas? Pero solo llegue a 7….veré si cumplo con las 10 para el capitulo 15…


	15. Amor Condicionado

**Capitulo 15**

**Por que el amor condicionado no es amor.**

**Y la cita en Hogsmeade.**

-Ginny, despierta.

-Es domingo, déjame dormir.

-Ginny, la lechuza de mi hermana te está comiendo el cabello.

-Déjala comer.

-Ginny... ¡creo que la lechuza se trago un pedazo de tu cabello!

Diez minutos más tarde la lechuza salía ululando muy molesta por que no la habían dejado terminar su desayuno. ¡Ah! Y Ginny se cortaba un pedazo de cabello mordido.

-Toma, la trajo la lechuza- le dijo Daisy tendiéndole una carta. Ginny la tomó al tiempo que botaba las tijeras y caían por la ventana. Daisy la vio extrañada y dijo que se iría a desayunar, y le pidió que no se volviera a dormir. Ginny murmuró un "si, adiós" y abrió el sobre.

_¡Hola Ginny!_

_Esperamos no haberte despertado... estabas despierta ya¿verdad? _

_Veras, no te entretendremos demasiado con nuestra carta, solo queremos avisarte que Celestine no sabe que hacer con su silla de clavos y está desesperada, por razones tan obvias que no gastare mi tinta y energía en explicar. Entonces, como no tengo nada que hacer le ofrecí ayuda y tu también se la ofreciste, solo que todavía no lo sabes._

_¿Misión¡Nada horriblemente difícil! Solo lograr que Blaise se de cuenta de que su verdadero amor es Celestine (digo, nadie se enamora solo ¿cierto?). Y antes de que tires la carta, te avisamos que te esperamos en las puertas del Gran Comedor en... ¡ya!_

_Pansy (y Celestine)_

_P.D.: Ten cuidado con la lechuza, que le gusta comer el cabello de la gente._

Ginny interpretó aquel ¡ya! Como unos cuarenta minutos y fue lo que tardo en bajar.

Después de la bonita reprimenda que Pansy le dio pudo sonreír y decir que era un día soleado.

-Por cierto¿por qué tu lechuza come pelo?

-Bueno... Pues por que cuando era bebé- y los ojos le refulgieron de ternura al recordar a su lechuza de bebé- le di de comer cabello de Jessica y se le quedo la costumbre.

-¡¿Y para qué le diste de comer cabello de Jessica?!

-Por que había dicho que su insípido rubio brillaba más que mi reluciente cabellera morena- explicó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, provocando que "su reluciente cabellera morena" su luciera en todo su esplendor.

-Creí que los Slytherins no eran vanidosos.

-Si, soy Slytherin, pero sobre todo mujer- aseguró Celestine con dramatismo. Pansy la miró con la ceja alzada y Ginny soltó la carcajada.

Rato después el trío estaba sentado a orillas del lago, disfrutando de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

-A lo mejor- insinuó Ginny con cierto sarcasmo- Si lo invitas a salir las cosas podrían mejorar.

-¿Y eso cómo?

-Ayer Draco trató de hablar con él. Más concretamente le pidió que la pasara el libro que tenía frente a él y ¿sabes qué hizo? Se lo pasó, si¡pero al fuego!- y por un momento estuvo a punto de reír.

-Y solo está con Suzane- murmuró Pansy viendo hacia el vacío pensativa.

-Oh.

-Y cada vez que me ve huye despavorido.- aportó Celestine suspirando.

-Bien, a mí ya ni me ve.- añadió Ginny.

* * *

En el rincón más recóndito del invernadero trece, entre plantas carnívoras y arbustos con ojos Ginny fue a parar. ¿Razón? 

-Luna, te estaba buscando.

La rubia levantó la vista. Había estado leyendo un libro titulado "Como descubrir jasdheres en tus plantas de jardín" y a su lado tenía un overol sucio y una pala, junto aun arbusto con ojos asustados.

-¿Si¿Qué deseas Gin?

-Bueno, pues te quería pedir un consejo- se sentó Ginny junto a luna y le contó todo acerca de Celestine. Luna escuchó pacientemente y atentamente hasta que Ginny acabó y cuando habló lo hizo de la misma manera en que siempre decía las cosas.

-El amor condicionado no es amor. Es solo una obligación, no un sentimiento de verdad¿sabías?

-¿Es una indirecta?

Pero luna ignoró la pregunta:

-Y por cierto, deberías decirle a Draco que se bronceara, es muy pálido, a veces pienso que tiene una infección.

* * *

-¿Eso significa, qué no me quieres ni siquiera un poquito? 

Media noche en la sala Slytherin. Blaise despierto, Celestine, en camisón, ansiosa ha bajado y se lo ha encontrado. ¿De dónde ha salido esa pregunta? No se sabe.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta perplejo.

-Que si el hecho de que pases todo tu tiempo con Suzane, no me hables, sigas dolido por lo de Ginny significa que no me quieres ni siquiera un poquito.

-Eres mi amiga.

-No quiero que me quieras así.

-Entonces, no lo sé.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Y se da medio vuela, no triste, por que sabía que eso le diría, ni decepcionada, por haberse hecho ilusiones. Más bien estupida y culpable.

* * *

-Celestine me da miedo- le confesó Suzane al día siguiente a Blaise. 

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ha sentado a una de mis muñecas de porcelana, las grandes¿las recuerdas? en su silla de clavos y le ha lanzado un hechizo para que parezca que sus piernitas están sangrando. ¡Es horrible!

-¿En serio hizo eso?- y por un momento estuvo a punto de carcajearse

-¡Si!

-¡Y por si fuera poco la decoró con lazos rosas y negros!

Y lanzó una carcajada. Una risa extraña, con tintes de sadismo. ¡Que extraña era Celestine a veces¡Enamorada de él, por si fuera poco! Por supuesto, Celestine era bonita y agradable y... bonita. Aun que llevaba un tiempo comportándose como una niña pequeña y algo diabólica, cosa por la cual Blaise se echaba la culpa. Pero¿qué podía hacer? A su lado Suzane seguía hablando de cosas que él no entendía, porque seguía pensando en Celestine. Por supuesto, físicamente le gustaba, pero no al grado de derretirse por ella, como en su momento había sido con Ginny y... ahora que lo pensaba¿de verdad quería a Ginny aún? En realidad, el más herido había sido su orgullo. Y el orgullo le habían dicho no era el mejor consejero así que podía empezar por irlo olvidando. Pero, de ser así, tendría que hablar con Draco y Con Pansy y con Celestine. Y con Ginny.

¿Podría?

Además, Celestine prácticamente le había dicho que lo quería. Blaise la quería, pero no creía quererla igual que ella a él o casi. Porque además de todo, tenía cierta duda acerca de lo que sentía hacía Celestine.

-Oye Blaise- escuchó que decía Suzane y poco a poco volvió a la realidad.- ¿vas a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el sábado?

-¿Eh? Ah si, claro que iré contigo a Hogsmeade el sábado.

Lo interesante fue que justo ese momento lo eligió Celestine para pasar junto a ellos y escuchar dolida lo último que había dicho Blaise. Y Blaise al darse cuenta se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien porque y evitó a toda costa la mirada de Celestine.

* * *

-Insisto Draco, estás muy pálido, tal vez te hace falta tomar un poco de sol... mi papá promociona un producto muggle en la revista llamado Bronceador, te puedo conseguir un poco si quieres, te deja un tono muy bonito. 

Draco miró a Luna y e contuvo de decir palabra, con un tic en el ojo. Estaba indignado, porque su novia le había presentado a la loca esa, la cual había llegado de la nada a pedirle ayuda a Ginny para la tarea. Y cuando le habían preguntado como los había encontrado, respondió que Ginny le había dicho que solían juntarse en ese salón.

-Luna, no me imagino a Draco más naranja que blanco...-respondió Ginny con ternura.

-¡Pero si así se vería sexy!

Y Draco se ofendió aún más:

-¡Pero si yo ya soy sexy!

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Luna sin usar ningún tipo de tono sarcástico, tal vez porque no los conocía- Bueno, yo no te veo muy sexy. Eres jugador de Quiditch, lo cual te da cierto aire encantador. No estás tan mal de cuerpo- caminó alrededor de Draco y a sus espaldas se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "peor es nada"- Tienes andar de mafioso... y eso no es sexy. La voz puede que si. Los ojos también, pero estás pálido como vampiro y... ¿seguro que no eres un vampiro?

-¡No soy una vampiro¡Y deja de observarme así!

-Bueno.

Como obviamente Draco estaba por saltar al cuello de Luna, y no precisamente para chuparle la sangre, Ginny decidió que tenía que intervenir.

-Hey, Luna¡te parece si terminamos los deberes el próximo sábado en la biblioteca?

-No puedo Ginny, tengo una cita... ¿tu no vas a salir a Hogsmeade?

-¿A Hogsmeade?

-Si, este sábado, hay salida¿no recuerdas?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Rato después, cuando Ginny le prometió a Luna ayudarla el domingo por la tarde, se quedaron por fin a solas.

Draco bufó y le preguntó como podía ser amiga de una persona tan loca como Luna.

-Bueno...es una persona linda, sincera y muy inteligente.

-Si, pero, está muy loca.

* * *

-Celestine no sabes si la invitó a salir, tal vez sea solo un día de amigos afuera- trato Pansy de convencerla, pero no dio resultado. 

-¡No, no es eso¡La invitó a salir!

-Bueno... no puedes evitárselo...

-¡Claro que puedo evitárselo!- Se paró y caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación. Enseguida, con dramatismo le aseguró a Pansy:- ¡Te lo juro¡Esa cita no va a salir nada bien!

Eh… ¿debería decir algo? Por que en realidad no se que decir.

Estaba enferma, creo que por eso me sente y me dió por escribir..


End file.
